Assassination
by Whisper Moonlight Rose
Summary: Jorenthan once the greatest assassin in the land, finds himself falling in love. It isn't finished yet, but please r&r and don't flame...please!


Assassination ??????????????  
The night was new and she liked it that way. It seeped over her like a warm welcome blanket. She searched the sky's for stars, but found that they were covered buy heavy clouds. This was exactly what she wanted. Her black mount snorted. The clouds were dark and threatening, though she doubted that it would actually rain. She felt the first promising droplet of rain land on her arm. She could be wrong, it might rain. She looked around her with green eyes, her golden hair swimming around her in the arising winds. Amongst her other amazing features were her pointed ears. One of the first born Elf/Merfolk she possessed characteristics of both races. Noticing now that more droplets of rain were landing on her and all around her she moved Alejandro into a faster pace. The flashes of lightning, played an optical allusion and made the ground hard to see. But it could be the perfect cover. She made her way carefully through the forest, the road was rocky and unbalanced. No one else was on the road, not another living soul. She squinted to see where she was. Just ahead there was a small clearing, and beyond that, the high walls of Taisai. Taisai, the Elven city, thought the elves were peaceful and didn't care much about the rest of the world, they didn't take a liking to Merfolk. Before the war this city was beautiful and was the Elven joy and happiness, was their keeping and safe hold. But no longer. Now it was plagued with Humans, the mystical creatures like herself now resided in the other cities. Except a select few who knew where to go. Now the city looked mystical and mysterious in this setting, and she rather liked it. On the tallest hill in this large fortress, sat the once grand palace. Its pass shadowed its appearance and sent a shudder down Elena's spine. She halted her horse for a moment and looked at the capital. This was the city that she had once risked her life and the lives of others to save. She recollected herself then pushed her horse forward into movement. Elena was starting to get soaked and she could not wait to get into a nice warm, welcome place, where she could rest and recover. As she neared the city, she slowed her horse down. The guards looked uninterested and bored. Perfect. As she neared the men she stopped at the start of the clearing, hidden by the trees, and listened into their conversation. " I swear to god, Dale, I heard something out there!" one man whispered urgently " You're imagining this again, remember what happened last time you ' heard' something?" Dale answered. Elena peered around a tree to see the two men sitting down, Dale had his legs out in front of him leaning against the wall and the other man was bunched up, holding his legs, not realizing. This was almost too good to be true. She waited a couple of moments, waited for the perfect time, when it showed it self Elena threw a discarded saddle bag over the small clearing so it would make a noise on the other side. Both men's heads shot up. " You must of heard that now Dale" The other one was nearly shaking with fear. Dale nodded his head. " Lets go check it out before we get to excited" He answered slowly, they both got up and slid over to the trees on the other side. Elena waited till both of the men had turned their backs and started walking, until she walked her horse silently into the city. She smiled to her self. She really didn't want any one to see her now. The streets were deserted and she slyly slipped in and out of the various alleys on her black mount to get to where she wanted to go. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and her hand flew down to her sword. She stopped her mount. Smiling secretly to herself she watched the man slink across the city square. She knew who it was, for he was unmistakable with the way the back arched, and his cat like stalk. He hid in the shadows as best he could, he had not noticed her yet. After a quick moments thought she dismounted from her horse and handed it to a young boy. " Don't even try to steal him, for he will not move unless I tell him to" She winked at the little boys surprised and shocked face. The man still hadn't seen her, perfect. She found a small piece of rope in her saddlebags then shadowed the man skillfully, not making a noise. Her footsteps echoed the man's who she knew as Enoch the servant, the human, and Elena knew that he didn't suspect a thing. The streets were silent and the only noise that was heard was Enoch's hurried footsteps over the constant rain. She was nearly there, nearly able to catch him and strangle the man. The plan was perfectly made out in her head. She would strangle Enoch, slowly to pay for he's deeds, then place the body in an alley way somewhere, to make it look like he had done it himself. And to possible warn his dull master that she still meant business, and no doubtedly so did Joren. She quicken her pace just a little bit, leaned forward slightly and. " What do you think your doing?" Squeaked someone from behind. Elena tensed with anger and let Enoch slip from her sight. Who ever just said that was going to pay dearly. Gritting her teeth she turned around slowly to eye the man who had denied her, her victory and right. Elena nearly feel backwards when she saw who had interrupted her. A young noble, who was far to prettied up to be out in the rain. Elena said nothing but stalked back to her horse. Chucking a few coins at the dirty boy before she mounted again. " I know you! What are you doing back? Stop! Talk!" The over done noble Human shouted desperately after her. Elena didn't say a word for fear that she'd kill the man. How dare him take from her, her rights! She knew that she would get Enoch again, knew that there would be other opportunities, to kill him and hand him back to a frightened master. But she wanted to do it know, get it over with. The thought of Enoch plagued her mind, how had he lived? How many times had he so narrowly escaped death, with out him even knowing that it was knocking on his door? She kicked the thought of him out of her mind for the mean while. She trotted away from the noble, no doubt in her mind that they would meet again. The inn's sign flapped backwards and forwards with the wind, Elena smiled at the familiar sight of it. She trotted the last bit of the journey to the door. She dismounted and walked to front of the inn. The door had molded a bit with age, but she stood on the cobbled stones and breathed in the familiar smell. Memories of past times came rushing into her mind. She let them run in and out as she bathed in the familiarity of them. She sighed to her self when Alejandro nudged her back. She glared at the horse then continued around to the back to where she could put her horse for the night. A small, dirt ridden child ran to grab her horse from her. Elena nodded her thanks then walked through the back door. The other refugee Elves stared at her suspiciously, whispered in dark corners and told their children about her horrible history. There was a wide breadth around her, and she smiled secretly to her self. The inn keeper walked over and gave her, her drink. He smiled at her, they knew each other secretly. A glint appeared in her green eyes, she would talk to him later. After some time, she stretched out in the chair and cracked her knuckles. She stopped a yawn, and looked over at a family that briefly caught her eye hen looked away. She knew why they all acted this way, he had warned her that it would be this way. Elena was dressed like a boy. Her blonde hair was cut short, above her pointed ears. Her pants were tanned and tight, covered half way by knee high black boots. Her shirt was loosely bloused and thin rope kept it together at the top. She cracked her neck then looked at the clock. She tapped her fingers irritably on the table. " That's a bad habit that you ought to get out of" Announced a grave voice from behind her. She spun around and was scooped up in the arms of Joren. She breathed in his familiar smell and enjoyed the moment. " Now, now, don't get soppy on me!" Joren protested playfully. When she was ready she let go of him. He sat down at the table. He briefly looked around, then focused on her again. " You know why I have called you?" He asked softly, in a voice that had once so subtly seduced her into submission. Joren watched her warily through black eyes, his hand ran it self through his honey blonde hair, he too had pointed ears of the Elven kind. He glared at it as it left his head. He looked more carefully at it though after that. He wasn't so young any more, calluses caressed his palms, and wrinkles were starting to show on the other side. " Oh I don't know Joren, to have a friendly chat?" Elena teased playfully, but Joren really wasn't in the mood any more. She saw the emotion still in his eyes and she knew to stop. " Why, then Joren?" she asked, almost sick of him already. " I just wanted to chat!" His face softened, and the joke became clear. She glared playfully at him, and he flashed his devilishly handsome grin her way. " So Jorenthan, how many girls have you slept with since I last say you?" She asked smiling " Oh, now that wouldn't be good of me to tell!" He lazed in the chair. Thank full to be in a familiar place that held so many memories. He too noticed the looks that the others in the inn were giving them, and he fought to keep himself in check. No use keeping a secret if you were going to expose it. The inn keeper came over shackily. He may be friends with Elena, but he was afraid of Joren. Joren glared at the old man, and watched him hurry away from the table. Joren noticed the scars all over the old innkeeper, and smiled inwardly. Ah the fun of hurting. At the memory, he instinctively looked at the wall that he had so many times thrown the innkeeper into. It seemed that the old man had repaired the wall after Joren had left Taisai. Elena watched Joren look over the room inch by inch. " Nice to be in a place that once was all we had, isn't it?" She looked lazily over at Joren. He smiled back at her. " Yes it is" They stayed there, after that, in complete silence, searching the walls, as if memorys were reliving them selves. By the time they had decided to go to bed, the place had been cleared of most of the people who were originally there. ~ 30 years before ~ " Here's the money, you know what to do" A tall man with gray eyes whispered into the 15 year olds ear. Joren looked at the man he knew as 'father'. He nodded slightly, then turned on his heels and walked in the other direction. The ground was wet from the last night rain, in the distance thunder could still be heard and the clouds loomed in on the horizon. Water seeped into his boot and he glared down at them. His mother couldn't afford new boots for him but she could afford new clothes and toys for her other son. His jaw set hard. He could hear the sound of his father trotting out of the property in the distance, and Joren would soon follow. As he walked he glanced over at his house. His half brother was playing happily in the front yard, his mother was watching near by. He watched envious for a moment then continued towards the stables. His jaw was set hard, and his step became determined. He would do this for the good of his family, for the good of the property, and for the well being of his own sanity. The barn was large for his family, and held nearly everything that the house couldn't. He walked into it and heard Alejandro greet him at the far end. Before he got his tack for the large horse, he found his sword. Checking it was sharp enough to kill he quickly grabbed his horses tack and set it on the front of the horse's stall. " Wait here" he instructed the horse. His voice sounded like velvet placed over gravel, it was manly for his age, and in the right tone had already seduced three women. He strode out of the barn and sheathed his sword. The clouds had covered the sky, and thunder rolled in the near distance. He felt the first rain droplet splatter on his arm, he looked up and then it started to pour down. Mother had already bundled Aidan up and taken him inside. Joren felt the money in his pocket. A reminder of what he had to do. He strode determinedly up to the house. He cracked his knuckles and back before he entered the house. " Joren! Get those wet clothes off and then set the table, and after that I want you to have a bath." His mother demanded the moment she heard him enter the house. No kind words, no greeting from his day away, no consideration of what he had done for the family already, no thanks, nothing. He glared in the direction of his mother. " Yes, mother" he replied bitterly between set teeth. He strode to his room, kicking Aidan out of the way in the mean time. He heard the small silence that reflected the kids decision to cry or not to. 1, 2, 3.there it was, the wailing of a wounded wolf. He heard his mother rush out to the young boy. " Joren," His mother hissed, she was going to attack him again. He flinched with the memory. He stood there as the small women proceeded to hit him over the head with various objects. He bottled his anger. He didn't need to wait any more, didn't need to take this abuse. The money was still in his pocket. The world seemed to slow, thunder rolled and lighting flashed. Black eyes were cold with emotion, burning with hatred and determination. Joren set his jaw hard and in one graceful, practiced motion unsheathed his sword. Blood splattered the walls, the room was a mess, and in the middle of it all, panting hard with the burden of unbolted anger, stood Joren. He coldly wiped the blood of his sword with the dress of his mother. Taking one big breath he stepped over her body and walked out of the house. Wind wiped at his clothes, as he coldly strode down to the stables. Rain stung his face, but he didn't feel it. Alejandro whinnied his concern and Joren's face softened a little. " Hey boy, lets get outta here!" he whispered as he patted the black horses face. Not long after, any witnesses would of heard the sound of galloping hooves, out of a once famous property. Joren rode long and hard to catch up to his father, the events of the night were hanging in the air. The money was still in his pocket. The forest hang heavily over his head, and the trees seemed to whisper about him, plan his own death. Joren became jumpy, it seemed that the yet to ascend spirits of his mother and younger brother stalked him. He continued to look over his shoulder he had the strange sensation that some one watching him. He urged Alejandro to speed up into a canter. He suddenly didn't want to be in the forest any more. The wind howled through the trees, and sent the shadows into crazy patterns on the road. Lightning lit the road momentarily every moment or so, and the rolling of thunder was nearly constant. Ten more minutes of this torture would of sent Joren crazy, he nearly begged all the gods to turn back time and let his mother and brother live. He urged Alejandro into a gallop and sped out of the forest into a small clearing. He looked up, breathing in air in great gasps, in front of him stood the proud city capital, Taisai. He marveled at its beauty. Lightning flashed behind the tall palace, and gave it an eerie feel. You couldn't see much more then the palace, for the walls of Taisai were famous for their height. Joren peered at the two guards, he felt like everyone knew the events of his home. The two guards just nodded their heads gravely as he passed. He felt great relief once he was inside the city. Joren and Alejandro both relaxed and walked through the streets. No one was out beside some whores still trying to get some work. They eyed him greedily. They wanted him, and it wasn't supposed to be that way. He smiled secretly to himself. His honey blonde hair was always kept short at the back, but it became longer at the front, and his black eyes added more mystery. Alejandro's foot steps on the wet cobbled road echoed through the streets, and Joren was worried that someone would notice. Wind howled through the alleys and sent chills down Joren's spine. Amazingly enough they made it safely to the inn that they were to meet his father. The inn's sign wiped back wards and forwards with the ragging wind. He peered at it, to make sure it was the same inn. " The Red Queen" It read. He smiled to himself, at his success. Unknown to him he had gone to the very edge of the city. He walked Alejandro to the back of the inn to where he could rest the young horse for the night. The gates swung open easily. The back yard was filled with green grass and nice new stables. The place smelt new, and he looked around amazed at the place. A young man nicely groomed walked up to him and bowed. " Do you want your horse stabled or paddocked?" Asked the young man. Joren was stunned back into awareness. " Stabled" He answered quickly. He absently patted his horse then walked to the back door. The inn was three stories high and towered above Joren. He walked timidly into the building and looked around the small bar until he found his father. The air hang heavy with smoke and the chattering of city dwellers rose up to pierce the atmosphere. His father looked fleetingly over at him and Joren managed a small smile. Pushing his way through the crowd, Joren identified all the exits if anything was to go wrong. Reaching his father he pulled a seat out for himself. " So?" his father asked excitedly, his gray eyes sparkling under gray hair. Joren matched gray for black and smirked. " They are dead" He said cooly. His father grinned from ear to ear and nearly jumped out of his chair. " Really?" His dad couldn't believe it, wild thoughts rushed their way through the old mans head and the best he could do was grab at one. " They are as dead as the dead can be" Joren answered, he looked around suddenly nervous. He didn't like it in here any more. But as he searched the faces of the crowd carefully he noticed that if any one had heard, no one cared. " What is this place?" he asked his father, gaining emotion in his voice. His father turned to him. " This is the place that you will spend most of your life. This is were spy's and assassins alike come to hide, or to rest." The smile on his face broaded. " Welcome to the trade son." Joren stared at him in shock. His father was an assassin? No, that was wrong, it couldn't be. His father never left home. He sank down in his chair " What do you mean?" He asked carefully, he eyed the people around him. He didn't like the idea of being in a bar full of assassins. It sent a chill down his spine. " I didn't expect you to realize this, of course. Though you proved tonight that you are a natural born assassin." He became serious, the expression on his face harded. " The world is changing Joren. We must change with it. I have already assigned you with a very famous assassin who will train you with everything you need to know." Joren looked solemenly at his father. He didn't want to be an assassin. He only killed his mother because it hurt him to love someone else. It dawned on Joren then, the memory of hatred, envy and passion was still strong in his mind. What if his father was right? What if he really was an assassin at heart. The thought scared Joren, but then something rose in him, something that he was scared of. Hatred, anger, evil. It filled Joren until there was nothing left of him. The transformation was frightfully fast, from good to evil, so fast that the balance would never recover. A small smirk arose on his face. His eyes turned to his father. " Thank you" He smiled now, he loved the look on his fathers face. Too bad it was to be his last. More graceful then ever, more smooth and precise Jorenthan unsheathed his sword. And just like before, the world slowed. Every face in the bar was on him now, as they heard the blade ching as it left its constricting hold. The power that it wielded from being free, nearly made it like it had a mind of it's self. Joren harnessed this power and in one practiced slice, his father was dead. The old man slowly fell to the floor, and landed with a dull thud. Joren looked coldly down at the body and wiped his blade clean. He then looked up to see the faces of awe in the bar. He stared coldly back and slowly the world started to move again. He glared around then stood up and icily strode across the bar. The innkeeper was about 25 years of age, and had a small pot belly, brown hair and small blue eyes. A commoner in class and looks alike. Joren eyed the man evily. He stared at Joren as coldly as Joren did him. " What do you want?" He asked, he wasn't afraid of a small 15 year old. " I want a room that I can come back to and it will still be there." He said, glaring now at the innkeeper. " Room 2116, your father had already paid for it." The small innkeeper added. Joren nodded his thanks slightly then stamped his way up the stairs. Still knowing that the bar's eyes were on him.  
  
~ 5 years later ~  
  
Joren pushed his way rudely through the crowd, his total lack of emotion startled those sensitive to others. He was almost positive that the normal around him could feel the stone coldness steaming from him. In the distance women's wails could be heard everyone around him started to run towards the commotion. Joren didn't need to. He didn't look back, he didn't look at the faces around him, he looked into the far distance towards Taisai. He waded his way through the crowded street against the current. Alejandro was waiting for him. He snorted and stamped impatiently for Joren. The years had stiffened both rider and horse. They did what they had to and the left. It used to be different. He used to feel something after a kill, excitement, awe and then guilt. He didn't even feel any of that any more. He knew he was the best, for the weight of gold in his pocket proved it as well as the respect, or fear, he received in the inn. " Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." His horse snorted again impatiently. Joren smiled at him. He mounted up and looked around him. He saw the usual, adoring faces of young females, the death glares he received from the males. But this time one caught his eye, the blonde head disappeared into the crowd. Joren had to fight the urge to go looking for her again. He sighed to himself. " Lets get out of this dump" he said with a snort of disapproval. I'll find her again. He thought to himself. I always get what I want...not matter what . Joren had long since mastered seducing women into his bed. It was a game sometimes, he smiled to himself as he cantered out of the battered town. Another job completed, another family shattered, and more gold for him. As he neared the waiting spot he sensed that something was wrong. He slowed down Alejandro but continued towards the old stop over. He noticed the two men away to his right, and the other three that were drawing closer behind him. He continued, playing the ignorance. Only when one of them shouted out behind him and hurled suicidal towards Joren did he accept their pitiful existence on the earth. He turned and swung his sword easily. The world slowed again, as it always did, making ever movement last twice as long. Joren fought off his attacker from the back of his large black horse. The horse pranced, turned and reared as he was taught to, fighting as well as Joren. With both the horse and the rider to fight, the attacker soon fell in a blooded puddle to the ground. The next attacker bore down on the duo, fighting Joren with skill and deadly precise. After what seemed to be hours Joren got the chance he needed to kill his attacker, but Alejandro slipped from underneath him and both rider and horse feel to the ground. Joren's heart beat speed up as he tried to release himself from underneath the great black. The attacker walked over to him and raised his sword. Joren gulped, thinking, knowing the end was there. He closed his eyes, he supposed if he were a normal person he would think about the one's he love, the good times he had had, and every thing he would leave behind. For him, all he saw was a bleak waste land that was eternity. He puffed his chest out, being proud. What a way for a well sort after Assassin to die. He re thought that Actually, it's how every assassin is killed. Oh well. He could fell the tip of the iron sword slowly start to embed it's self in his chest. Then.nothing, all was still. Joren almost felt like tapping his foot impatiently, what an anticlimax. What happened to the whole white light thing? The promising sound of a battle rang loudly in his ears. Joren meekly opened an eye and was greeted by his attacker falling, defeated to the ground. And by a girl. He slowly looked up the girls legs, he nearly died again. Oh sweet heaven, He continued past her waist, almost swallowing his heart. Her face, sweet, almost perfect. Her skin was as white as death, her eyes were the deep blue of the ocean. Her hair was a white blonde, tied back in a long plait which she tossed over her shoulder. He stared at her shocked while she helped him up. The other three had ran for it, though Joren knew they were around here somewhere. The girl helped him over to a fallen log to look at his leg. It was bleeding steadily from a large gash in his thigh. She touched it timidly. " Ow!" He protested, yanking away from her. Causing him self more pain. She just raised an eyebrow at him. " Sit still! If you don't I will have no idea how bad it is!" She smiled innocently. Joren looked at her suspiciously. " What's your name?" He asked her. He wasn't good when women took over. She just looked down and smiled " It's Tanaevere." He let her examine his leg, and winced as little as possible. While she was doing that he had time to look her over. She wore a high collared dress, and after some pondering he realised that she was a Merfolk. It nearly startled him off the log. When she had finished she stood up and walked over to where Alejandro was grazing. Joren glared at the horse, when he nuzzled against her with affection. " Come," Tana commanded Joren and the horse. The horse obediently plodded behind her and left a stunned Joren behind. It took a couple of moments for him to re-collect himself. " Eh-em?" He cleared his throat. The two turned around, " Oh, sorry, I forgot about you for a moment!" Tana hurried to his side and helped him onto his horse. Before he knew what was happening Tana grabbed the reins and continued to walk the horse and rider to a inn about one kilometer away from the old stop off. Joren scowled at her most of the way there, Alejandro was thankful for her presence. Darkness was falling when they entered the back yard of the inn. The stable hand ran to hug Tana. Joren watched from his perch on his horse and envied the identity she had. He gave up on that and looked around at his surroundings, identifying all the exits. The fence was high around the back and there were two small paddocks out the back for horses. " Stabled or paddocked?" The small boy asked, eventually, " Paddocked" Tana answered at the same time as Joren had said Stabled. Tana turned around and glared at Joren. " Your horse, sir, needs to be in a paddock for once!" She protested. Alejandro nickered his answer. Joren set his jaw hard and gave his horse a glare. " Why are you taking her side?" he whispered to the horse. " Fine" He said in defeat sliding out of the saddle. He winced in pain as he landed on his sore leg. Tana saw this " David, is there a doctor at hand?" She asked the small boy. It has a name, Joren thought bitterly to himself. I hadn't actually ever asked the name of the stable hand at The Red Queen " Yes, actually we do" " Good, can you have him come and see to us? Oh and can you please unsaddle my horse?" " Yes Tana" David said cheerfully as he took the reins to Alejandro. It wasn't till they were inside that Joren realized that Tana had said 'My horse'. He eyed her from where she had left him. She was at this moment chatting happily away with the Inn keeper. He envied that as well. She could get along with her inn keeper. The last time Joren had seen his, he had beaten the man nearly to death. Joren couldn't help it if the man held memory's of Joren, that Joren had wanted buried and dead. She walked over to him, waving good bye to the innkeeper in the mean while. " I got us a room on the second floor. It was the only one that he could spare for us, I didn't want you walking up all those stairs." She added with a smile. She grabbed his hand and yanked him up the stairs. The hall way, was nicer then down stairs. It was clean and torches lit the way there. It was nicer then The Red Queen. No matter how much Joren didn't want it to happen, his inn was going down the drain. Doors were lucky if they stayed on in that place any more. Joren was one of the only Assassins left that went there. Tana opened a door and led Joren inside. She placed her coat on the couch. " I'm sleeping there, your sleeping on the bed." She said. Kindness was in her voice. Joren would never of thought of giving her the bed if they were in opposite conditions. But then again that was Joren. She started to take off her boots, and Joren thought that that was a good idea. He hobbled over to the bed and started unlacing his boots " What's your name? I never asked you for it before" Tana broke the silence. Joren looked up at her from his bent over position. " Jorenthan." He said then went back to removing his boot. Oh the freedom, He thought as he wriggled his toes through hole ridden socks. He sighed in the ecstasy of the freedom and relief with taking his boots off. He went to take off his other boot but it just sent a jolt of red hot pain up his leg.  
  
" Och" he whispered to him self, the ecstasy gone, replaced with pain. He moved slightly to get more comfortable position but it just caused him more pain. He winced, unfortunately Tana saw that. A small innocent frown appeared on her face. She made her way carefully across the room. " What's wrong?" She asked, compassion in her face " Just my leg" " Well the doctor is coming soon, until then do you want to have a bath? I'll ask for some water to be brought up." The mention of a nice warm bath struck a cord inside Joren. When was the last time he had had a proper bath, the last time he took his clothes off was to have a swim in the river. " A bath would be great" he said. He flexed his muscles just out of habit. But they showed through his loose white shirt and Tana rolled her eyes. " Trying to impress me?" She asked innocently " No, no, I was just flexing out of habit.but were you impressed?" He added at the end with a devilsih smile. " My brother has better muscles" She mumbled to her self as she turned around. " Don't get into any trouble while I ask for a bath to be brought up." With that she closed the door silently behind her. Joren undid his belt with his seethed sword and placed it on the bed next to him. He gingerly undid and took of his other boot. He wiggled his toes and enjoyed the moments ecstasy again. He un-did the string at the top of his shirt a little bit more, and un tucked it from his black pants. Then, with stiff arms he pulled it over his head and chucked it discerningly over the room. The pants followed suit. He now checked to make sure there was a bathrobe in the room set aside for baths. When he entered the main room, Tana was standing there with one eye brow raised. In behind her came some men holding a wooden tub, they placed it in the other room and then other men came in carrying steaming jugs of water. He smiled timidly. When they were gone Tana added smugly " Nice body!" He only then remembered he was only left in his loincloth. Joren blushed a deep red then ran to the bath. He turned around and glared at the snickering girl then stripped himself of his loincloth and lowered himself gingerly into the steaming water. He sighed as the water seeped into his body, sending a tingle up his spine. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the water and totally forgot that a respectable lady was in the room with him. When she giggled innocently he opened a sleepy eye then blushed again, his hand flying to his groin. " Oh," She pouted playfully. He grinned and looked over at her. " Lady, you can see it when ever you want to, just not now!" His voice like velvet placed over gravel. He saw her blush and smiled at his victory. He looked over at her, his black eyes softening with practice. She returned the look " If I wanted to I would, kind sir!" She jested at him, laughed nervously and turned away and continued to inspect the room she was given. He sighed to himself and continued to clean his toes. When she called out whether or not he wanted food his hand ran it self through his wet honey hair, when it returned it's master glared at it. The common trait gave Joren the irate, and he hated the habit, though his hand continued to disobey him. " Ah, yeah sure! When is this doctor coming?" He asked, he wasn't one for manners at the best of times. " I'll go and check when I order dinner." She replied. The door shut behind her and Joren peered around the corner. The place empty he stood up, carefully left the tub and grabbed the bath robe. The fabric was soft against his skin he snuggled into it like a girl and then felt quite foolish. She returned shortly after. " Dinner will be here soon and I'm afraid the doctor can't inspect you till the morrow." She turned her beautiful face to him. He felt his body tingle and he was careful not to give anything away. She smiled, he smiled back " That's alright, I don't mind, I've lived with wounds a lot longer then that." He paused for a second " Thank you for coming to my rescue this afternoon, I owe you my life" He added humbly " No problem! I couldn't let such a good looking boy die could I? A question if I may" He gave her permission to continue, proper manners, he hadn't practiced them for a very long time. " Why were those men attacking you?" He looked over at her stunned for a second. " I don't know" He answered truthfully. He sat on the bed and started cleaning his sword from the blood that stained it. She looked over at him and her eyes widened. " What a beautiful blade" She commented awed. She was right, his sword was decorated with ancient ruins scribed down both sides of the blade, it's hilt had a sapphire set in the middle and was also beautifully carved. She rushed over to him and snatched the sword from his hands. She examined it carefully. " How did you afford such a beautiful blade?" She exclaimed after inspecting it for a while. " It was given to me as a thank you after I did a job." He stopped there, he wasn't supposed to given anything away, his insides turned, he didn't want to lie to her but it was important if he was to stay alive. He swallowed nervously. Tanaevere noticed his sudden stop, and didn't ask any more questions knowing that she would get no answers. Her brother was the same. Her eyes locked on his. She placed the sword down and searched his eyes. She knew deep down that he would do nothing to hurt her, but she didn't want to give her self up. His body betrayed his need, he wanted her, needed her like he needed the air he was breathing. He tenderly reached over and lightly touched her hand. She didn't recoil so he lightly held it bringing her closer. Not once did his eyes leave hers, there souls were locked together and there was nothing either could do about it. She lent down and their lips connected slightly sending tingles down both of there spines. In the time to follow their passion escaped from them. ~ When Joren woke with the morning sunlight streaming into the bedroom he noticed that it seemed strangely empty. He rolled over to hug Tana and found that the side of the bed that she occupied was empty. He frowned and searched the room. She was no where to be found. He looked down at his leg and it was healed. He got cautiously out of the bed and limped slightly over to where his pants lay. Gingerly putting them on he roughly tucked his shirt in and made his way down the stairs to the lobby. " Inn Keeper," He shouted out. When the woman appeared he continued. " The lady I was with last night, Tanaevere, where has she gone?" " My lady left early this morning. Said that she was going to go home at last. And told me to tell you sorry, but she had a sister that was in need of caring." The air around them seemed to still and become motionless. Joren blinked a couple of times trying to get the words into his head. " Gone?" " Yes sir, she left this morning." The minutes passed. Joren just stood there amazed and he felt an amazing amount of betrayal. A feeling he hadn't experienced for a long time. She one night stood him! He couldn't believe it. " Sir?" The inn keeper ventured. " Oh sorry. I don't require anything else, but can you get someone to get my horse ready for me. I must leave at once." " Right away." Joren slowly turned around and limped up the stairs very deliberately.  
  
~ 3 years later ~  
  
He walked through the crowded streets of Taisai. Everyone was of the same kind here, and it bored him. The only place in the whole world were only the people of Elves were allowed to dwell. The same features, hair colour and fair skin was all that he saw. He wanted to get out of the conformity of it all but found no escape. That and he had a job to do here. He passed the familiar door of his victim and smiled. Tonight. It had to be tonight, then he could get out of this retched city and back to Cantratown or somewhere like it. She walked on, peering at the Elves from her hooded cloak. She wasn't supposed to be here, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She missed the feel of water on her skin, the feel of her silky hair around her. The mer-girl was now walking along a busy street, alleys and lane ways brunching off here and there. Munching absently on an apple he pushed his was through the bustling crowded streets. He caught sight of what he guessed as one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He pushed his way through the crowd towards her. He lost sight of her only twice but quickly relocated her every time. He was nearly there when he heard a voice bellow over the top of the noise. " What is a Merfolk doing in the city?" he ran now. He dove for her, grabbing onto her shoulders and pulled her into a near by lane way out of sight. Guinevere had flinched at the cry, her face darting up and causing the hood to fall away from her tattooed face. When Joren had pulled her to the lane way, she only wrenched herself from his grasp and leant against the wall, her bottom lip caught engagingly by her front two teeth as she stared at him with apparently frightened eyes. Oh alright, she admitted to her self, she was scared.just not that much.  
  
"Why did you do that, sir?" she asked him in a soft, innocent voice. A voice that trembled ever-so-slightly. Her tattoos however stayed perfectly still and glowed not all, which they would have done if she as scared as she made out. " A Merfolk? Mam, I just saved your life from the hordes of elves out there suspecting that one of your kind would dare enter our city" he said in a low voice that used in the right tone could be very seductive. He grinned devilishly, his dark eyes glinted. Thinking he had caught him self another young adorer. Saved her life? Against *Elves*?  
  
"But sir, I thought.I thought that your kind were a gentle, peace loving folk."she stammered, flushing slightly. She had perfected blushing years ago. He lowered head and his eyes to the ground then brought them up slightly so he could see her face.  
  
" Not all of us, miss" He said taking a step closer to her.. Her large dark blue eyes dropped to the cobbled ground as she nervously tucked some strands of white hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh.I see that I was mistaken then." When he had sidled closer to her, a knife flicked out from her sleeve, resting on his groin. She looked up into his face with a little-girl smile.  
  
"What a pity." he gulped as he felt the sharp blade against his manhood.  
  
" Mam," he said looking her straight in the eyes " My genitals are very important to me at this point in my life, would you kindly remove that blade away from them?" He asked, for the first time in a long time nervous. When had courting women become so hard and dangerous? She smiled more broadly at that, her white even teeth flashing at him.  
  
"I'm sure they are, gentle sir." she said softly, tucking the knife back up her sleeve. Looking down briefly, she picked up her skirts and stepped to the side slightly. The moment the blade left that area his hands flew to cover them in self defense. He watched her curiously. His dark eyes roaming over her every feature, judging. He didn't even know her name yet.  
  
" I'm Jorenthan, Joren more commonly, and you are?" he asked trying to catch her gaze.  
  
Her eyebrow didn't arch upwards, she had been playing this game far too long to make a slip like that. So the elf like her, did he? Whatever.  
  
"Guinevere de la Mare. Guinevere to most.Joren." She said, looking up into his eyes briefly and then looking away. He sighed inwardly. He swore he had been killing for to long, this had become far too hard. And she looked so innocent! He walked over to her side again but looked past her to the busy street.  
  
" I think their lives have moved on. It's probably safe, but you should still come with me. I'm staying at an inn on the outskirts of town, no one will see you there." He held out his hand for her to take. She flushed again, pale pink against white skin and blue tattoes. This was buying her time to think. Ah, what the hell, she had no money or whatever they had here. And she had her knives.  
  
"Thank you, Joren.and remember the knife." she placed her hand on his softly, almost not touching him. Her sleeve was still long enough to cover the webs between her fingers. When he felt her hand gently touch his he grabbed it tightly so she wouldn't run off into the crowd. About to step out into the street again he turned back to her and reached for the hood. Pulling it roughly over her head he continued to back track through the streets, that were becoming less busy as the sun set. It was still an effort to get back to his against the swarming bodies of people who were desperately trying to get home before it became dark. He never let go of her hand. She had actually jumped slightly when he grabbed her hand. What did he think she was going to do, run off? Honestly! Pulled along by him, she was careful to keep her face down. Damn Aegean when he was right!  
  
"So this is the inn?" she muttered to him when he came to a three-story building with a swinging sign on it. " Yeah, home sweet home, at least till I have to leave." He said. Turning towards her. His grip on her hand loosened a little bit but he didn't fully release it until they were safely.  
  
" Joren, mate, haven't seen you for a while." Chided the inn keeper. Joren found his way over to where he was standing and had a brief talk with him, then returned to where he had left her to grab her lightly by the arm and lead her up stairs. He opened an old door that creaked when it moved and opened it up to a dusty room that obviously hadn't been used for a while. He smiled and went to cheek if everything was still where he had left it. He hadn't been there for ages, not since his last job.  
  
" Do you want a bath and something to eat?"  
  
Bath..WATER! Not really that hungry though.  
  
"A bath, if it's not to much trouble." there was a slightly wicked way she said that. She pushed the hood back and flicked her thick white plait over her shoulder, looking around the room.  
  
"Um.don't mean to be rude or anything.but I thought you were staying here?" she tilted her head slightly. It took him by surprise. He turned to her shocked, but not showing it. Thinking up a reason quickly that was as close to the truth as he could get.  
  
" Ah, the innkeepers a good friend of mine. He knows I was coming into town, and I always stay here" he looked at her fleetingly, hoping that that sounded convincing and also that she didn't ask to many more questions. He unbuckeled his belt and chucked it on to the bed. Then turned to face her again.  
  
" A bath you said, sure you don't want any food, it's no problem" He half smiled. He sat on the bed with his eyes still on her face and started to untie his boots. She waited for him to show her where the bath WAS, feeling slightly ridiculous. She coughed slightly. "Where is the bath? Or..um.?" she bit her bottom lip again, confused. Really confused this time. He grinned at her evily.  
  
" The bath is sent up to my rooms, but it could be put in the privy if you want." He slide the boot off of his foot. And wiggeled his toes. " Oh sweet heaven" he whispered to himself. Savoring the moment of freedom. He looked up to find her. And grinned.  
  
" Don't worry, sweetling, I wont' peek!" his eyes sparkeled as he started on his second boot.  
  
When the people who had brought the bath and hot water up had left, the mer-girl walked over to it, throwing her heavy grey cloak on the bed.  
  
"Oh my.water." she murmered hugrily. Ok, so she had never seen a bath before, big deal. She unbuttoned her high-collared shirt, revealing the gills in her neck. Letting it drop to the fall, the tattooes that covered her enitre body were clearly visiable, swirling and enhencing her curves. She let the skirt drop to the groud, and her under things, making sure her kinves were clearly visible and in reach. She slid into the bath and wriggled slightly as she felt the water's silky feel on her skin. She then glanced at him, to see whether he was 'peaking' at her.  
  
His heart skipped a beat, watching her undress, her perfectly curved body.  
  
" Oh my," He whispered to himself as she slide her underthings of and naked got into the bath.  
  
She looked his way. Caught!!  
  
"Um.I. ah.well you see. I was just. um.." He stammered. He looked away quickly and started to pace around his room., wiggling his free toes through hole ridden socks. He started to whistle to himself as he made her a bed on the couch that was on the other side of the room. And then sat on his bed and ran his hand through his hair, a distinctive trait that annoyed him at the best of time. Wrestling the hand away from his head he glared at it. She looked down, biting her bottom lip to stop from grinning wickedly.  
  
"I suppose you weren't peaking.only staring." she said in a little-girl voice. Though after while his efforts not to look at her grew too much, and she sent peals of silvery laughter to roof.  
  
"Oh dear.I suppose I should stop tortuing you now." she said, standing uop and letting the water run off her for a long moment before getting out and gor dressed quickly, buttoning up her shirt slowly. She flicked her plait over her shoulder again and walked over to the couch to pull on her stockings.  
  
"What, may I ask, has your poor hand done to offend you so, Joren?" she asked innocently. He looked straight at her confused then realized that she was referring to the hand he held tightly within his own hand and quickly let it go.  
  
" Just a boyish tendency that gets on my nerves" he told her standing up and stalking over to her. He stood in front of her briefly, letting her presence just flow over his body. He looked down at her.  
  
" Is the bath still warm?" he asked searching her face. The mer-girl shrugged, flicking her white plait over her shoulder as she pulled on one stocking.  
  
"To me, yes...but then again, I've lived in an ocean..." she held up one hand, spreading the fingers wide so that he could see the webbing. " Hmm" Joren decided to take the risk, besides that, he was freezing. He stepped away from her and took his shirt off. Showing perfectly muscled chest and abbs, but also exposing the long scar across his right breast. He walked into the privy area and took his pants and socks off. He gasped as he entered the cold water. After he settled himself down into the tub and started scrubbing his toes. He concentrated hard on that task for awhile before she spoke again. A wicked smile dancing on her pale, full lips for a moment. The water began to steam as she heated it up.  
  
"Is it too cold for you?" "mmm" Joren snuggeled into the warming water. closeing his eyes and enjoying the suddenly warm water. He dipped under the water and came up spluttering everywhere.  
  
" So what made you come to the city?" he asked as his hand raked through his wet hair. When it came down he glared at it. Her expression turned innocent.  
  
"Curiousity, and I wanted to see if people could be happy outside of Sarneath, Vestiga isn't a very happy place, not uless you are saditic anyway." " Oh," He was confused. He stood up in the bath and almost admediately fell over again. Blushing scarlet he got out more cautiously. Darting across the privy quickly he grabbed a loose robe and tied it loosely around his waist.  
  
" So do you like the great elven city so far?" He paused " How'd you get here anyway? How'd you get into the city with out being seen?" he stepped out into the room she was in and looked at her. Guinevere's lips pouted slightly, but she shrugged.  
  
"It's alright, not nearly enough water though...I walked, and not many people looked under my hood." she said, answering all the questions with a flick of her fingers. "Intresting," His wet hair started to annoy him and he shook his head violently to get rid of all the excess water. " do you merfolk get jobs, or money or what?" His black eyes looked at her and searched her face. He didn't know what he was looking for. He yawned and wiggeled his toes. God it was good to be out of those boots. He'd been riding for too long and they had started to ache. Then he remembered that he hadn't cleaned his sword since his last job...he glanced frantically around the room until he saw it lying on his bed. He calmly strode over to it and unseathed the blade, all the while searching for something he could clean it with.  
  
"I live with my brother, he sometimes works as a guard, mostly he's a soldier...WHAT DID YOU DO?" she suddenly yelled at him, eyes ahgast.  
  
"You don't treat gorgeous blades like that, you idoit..." He looked up suddenly, shocked. He frowned. What had he done wrong? he looked across the room at her and frowned  
  
" What?" he looked down at the blade again. What was wrong with it? He gingerly stopped what he was doing, waiting... Guinevere bit her lip, walking to him and taking the blade off him, flicking the dried blade off it. What a stupid way to treat a weapon...it was rather easy to see that the Merfolk were a warrior people. he sat there and let her take his blade away from him. his hands didn't move from there postion until a little while later. He stared at her then realised that he was holding *his* presious blade. he glared at her then snatched it away. Remembering his calmness he looked back up at her.  
  
" What would you suggest i do then?" he nearly snapped at her but he kept his cool. "Wipe it...oil it..." she said, her pale cheeks flushing slightly under his gaze, but it was a flush of anger, not fear.  
  
"Take care of it...you obviously need it in your profession...though I would suggest that a cross-bow would be better, I can get you one next time I go to Vestiga." she said, crossing her amrs, looking like a little girl who's favourite toy had been taken from her. Her dark blue eyes, however, told a different story. he was definatly shocked now.  
  
" What's my prefession" He asked carefully. he didn't like the idea of a cross bow, for starters he didn't know how to use one. He saw her pout and smiled, along with his last question he was going to try and charm his way out of this. "An assassion, or mercerny...though I think you are the former, Elves don't fight wars." She said in a little voice. fuck how did she know? he was confused but amazed. He could spend months around a person and they would never know. He'd spent a couple of hours with her and she knew.  
  
" How are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes, he was careful though.  
  
She stared back, her siren's eyes capturing his attenion. Just be glad I'm not singing, boy, she thought to herself.  
  
"You walk like a warrior, but Elves aren't warriors, they don't fight people. You have a sword, and the dried blood on it hasn't turned black yet so it's new...and you just have an aura." she told him, her voice soft and innocent.  
  
He was impressed. Not only by her reasoning but by her eyes. He swore that he would be captured in them if he looked to close. He quickly looked down.  
  
" I could of lived around warriors, the blood could be from a creature and the aura well that truly must be a gift because i can't find an excuse for that..." He smiled weakly, feeling intemidated for the first time, and by a *woman* witch made him all the more figety. He didn't show it though. He kept him self cool. His hair was drying but it was still wet and his hand, disobeying prick that it was, ran it self through it. Joren was ready to chop it off but decided that he would need his left hand. "A gift?" she asked with a slow smile, tilting her head.  
  
"Where would you ahve lived then? YOu do not have the accent of the Icandoric, nor that of my kind...and the only other warrior race are the Wlarric, and you don't have the bearing of a former slave...the blood, well yes, but you would have shown more wear and tear from an accounter with a Creature...and your aura? It is that of a man who is used to the darker sides of life..."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. He had never met someone who could reason as well as she. But he sore that the aura bit had to be a gift. He couldn't tell good from bad just from 'aura' but that was him wasn't it.  
  
" The darker sides of life?" he smirked. IF she could play him. He would play her. damnit! " you don't know where i have lived....  
  
Her lake dark and bewitching eyes fell to the ground, dark lashes curled over fair and tattooed cheeks.  
  
"Where isn't really that important, HOW is more..." Her blood was being to beat faster, he was fun to play with... " why would you be intrested in how i've lived my life" His toned lowered. Two could play this. his eyes followed hers to the ground but he looked up. Standing he circled her then stood infront of her.  
  
"How you lived it is only a cuirousity I'll get to the bottom of later on a rainy day. How you LIVE your life is different, it concerns my NOW, as I'm under your protection..." Mistake number one, NEVER remind a guy he has power of you, she reminded herself sourly. He snickered inwardly...  
  
" Well i wont do anything to endanger your ladyships life." He smiled devishly at her. He loved this game. He was catching up to her stride and he was loving it. " now, Food. I don't now if your hungry but i'm starving"  
  
She flicked her plait over her shoulder, a sure sign if you knew here that she was losing her grip. She flounced over to the couch and threw herself like a cat onto it, gazing at him with her heart-capturing eyes.  
  
"Yes, I must admit that I am hungry..." then her smile turned wicked.  
  
"I'm used to eating raw fish though..."  
  
" That can be arranged if you wish it" he watched her through black eyes. " Just tell me what type and i'll see what i can get for you, drink?" he walked over to her. He had a bad urge to kiss her and his groin area was betraying him badly. When was the last time little Joren had been used? Oh yes, some clients wife...  
  
Her knife flicked out again as she arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Just some of your elven food will fine, thank you Jorenthan..." she almost purred, her tone innocently wicked.  
  
"And drink? No clue, don't really need water in Sarnath." "Right-o then" he took a step back...it would really hurt if lil joren got hurt now...He grabbed his disgarded clothes and started to get dressed, faceing away from her while he got his pants on. After that was done he strode over to the door  
  
" Stay here for a couple of minutes while i go and order food." And then strode out of the room. She slumped into the couch after he left, a hand going around her throat as she caught his breath. Dammit...she closed her eyes, her breath slowling up. Without knowing, it she began to sing a haunting song, the same one she had song when {Unkown water-dweller} had answered.  
  
"Athair ar Neamh. Dia linn  
  
Athair ar Neamh. Dia liom  
  
m'anam, mo chroi, mo ghloir  
  
moladh duit, a Dhia.  
  
Fada an la, go samh  
  
Fada an oich, gan ghruaim,  
  
aoibhneas, a'thas, gra  
  
moladh duit Dhia..."  
  
Joren had returned in the middle of the song. Suddenly enchanted by her, more so then before. He caught his own breathe and walked over to her. He knelt by her. and watched through black enchanted eyes.  
  
"Moraim thu o la go la  
  
Moraim thu o oich go hoich  
  
Athair ar Neamh. Dia linn  
  
Athair ar Neamh. Dia liom  
  
m'anam, mo chroi, mo ghloir  
  
moladh duit, a Dhia..." she opened her eyes, a mistake as they meet his. The song trailed off as her breath came strangled in her throat.  
  
He fought the urge to grab her and kiss her or even worse. His sigh came out controled and he could tell that that would be obivous. He stared straight into her beautiful eyes. Her large eyes were wide, innocent yes but also searching, searing, giving the impression she could see right into his soul.  
  
"I..." she gasped eventaully. He swollowed trying to get control of himself and the situation. He looked down and then back up at her. He gently took the hand that he guessed had the knife and held it lightly. Hoping that she wouldn't flick it out and maule his hand. She bit her bottom lip, and then sudenly leaned forward, her other hand wrapping around his head a she kissed him deeply on the lips. Her knife had clattered to the ground.  
  
He was shocked to start with but soon returned the kiss, slowly deepining the kiss being careful not to go to far. His other hand slide around to the small of back and he applyed a little pressure to make her move closer. The hand that he had held slid up his arm to encircle his shoulders, pulling him closer. Her fingers curling around his hair as her kiss grew in passion. Letting him self be pulled in the hand she had left free wondered to her waist and held it there. The kiss turned passionate, he didn't want to stop.. ~  
  
When Guinevere woke up she found herself wit her face buried in someone's neck. Someone with honey-blonde hair. Someone with tan skin and a scar across his chest. Oh shit...  
  
She moaned slightly and shifted away from the sleeping assassion. Ok, she's wasn't exactly a good girl, but she'd NEVER splet with a guy within hours of meeting him. SHe bit her bottom lip, and tossed her hair out fo her eyes, ignoring the fact that it was static. Jorenthan felt movement in the bed he turned over and opened a sleepy eye. He smiled when he saw her, remembering the night before. He didn't want to push his luck though. His arm slinked to find her hand when he found it he only held if lightly, figures only curly over her hand softly, no pressure what so ever!  
  
She looked at him, and a whimper escaped her lips.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she asked, her webbed fingers closing over his instinctivly. Shock! he stared at her blidly wondering if he was supposed to answer that.  
  
" The same applys to you!" he grinned at her and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Whatever..." she muttered, crawling back over to him, and kissing his shoulder gently. When she kissed him it sent a tingel all the way through his body. He slide his other arm around her to hold her. He kissed her hair then closed his eyes momentairly to savour the moment. "Did you ever really order our dinner?" she asked after several moments, ending up leaning against him, her head resting on his chest while she held one of his hands on hers, kissing the palm of his hand after she asked him.  
  
His heart beat up. Better tell the truth.  
  
" Not really, i heard you sing and came back up..." He knew that probably wouldn't be enough. " I also had to check if a...um... person had come here, a person i'm hunting. But i promised you that i wouldn't do anything to endager you so i left it and came back up... for you..." He lowered his eyes. He loved her, he didn't want to do anything to endager that. He strocked her hair, holding his breathe, waiting for her answer to this. She smiled gently, though he couldn't see it.  
  
"Of course, my beautiful assassion..." she said in her soft, innocent voice. He came back for her? For some reason that thought made her head spin. He let his breathe escape closeing his eyes and thanking everything out there for letting her be so goddamn beautiful.  
  
" Now, my sweet, are you still hungry?" "A bit..." she whispered, turning her head on his chest so that she could face him. A bad move for a girl in denial. He looked into her eyes and smiled. he kissed her forehead and gave her one last squeeze.  
  
" Care to accompany me down stairs to breakfast? i'll make sure nothing happens to you... the inn keeper nows not to mess with me and no one really comes here so it should be safe for you." She closed her eyes, not really wanting to move.  
  
"Alright." she said at last, sitting up and sliding out of the bed, walking over to the couch where her clothes where. He watched for a couple of seconds then followed her lead. He slide out from the warm blankets and put on his pants that were strangly on the other side of the room. Once his shirt was tucked in the put his belt on the seathed his sword. He went over to Guinevere and kissed her and waited for her to finish getting dressed. "PLease don't do that..." she almost pleaded, kissing him almost roughly on the lips before breaking off to pull on her cloak and shove her mass of moonbeam coloured hair under the hood. She found her knife and slid it up her sleeve. he just watched her and fideled with the hilt of his sword. when she had finished he walked over to the door and opened it for her grinning devilishly. A couple of honey blonde hair escaped into his eyes and he brushed them away annoyiedly. A smile flashed arcoss her pale lips as she went passed, but then she graciously allowed him to go down the stairs first.  
  
"After you, gorgeous." He arched an eye brow at her and made his way down the stairs. he didn't mind being loud. Anyone who was still asleep should be awake anyway. When he got down to the bottom of the stairs he looked around. The place was pratically empty except for the innkeeper fondeling with a maid. Joren cleared his throat.  
  
" Oh, Joren mate, what do you want?" The man asked nervously.  
  
" Food. Now" was all he said and the innkeeper scutteled away to the kitchen to yell some orders. He re entered  
  
" what else?"  
  
" A table, folk, chairs. Do i have to tell you to breathe in and out as well?" he remembered he was in the company of a lady he loved and turned towards her eyes pleading  
  
" I'm sorry for the rudeness" She smiled from under the hood.  
  
"Kindess gets you places without people hating you." she pointed out quietly  
  
"I apolguise for my friend's rudness, he didn't get a goo night sleep. The rain." she added with an innocent shrug as she walked over to a corner table and slid onto a seat. She was sitting so her back was too the wall, and from a mirror she could see who came in and out of the inn. Joren and Ægæn aside, she didn't trust anyone. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she trusted Joren. He glared at the innkeeper as he passed and refrained from yelling at him again just because Guin was in presence. You could see bruises on the mans arms and face, a reminder that Joren had lost his temper last night and thrown the man across the bar. He sighed and followed his lady to a small corner table.  
  
" He's used to it. He pushes his luck anyway." Joren grumbeled to himself. He looked up into her eyes  
  
" you know i would never hurt you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you from harm...I'm just not a very mornish person. Sorry" he hated sucking up, she had enchanted him that was for sure, but he didn't mind it either...  
She grinned at him impishly.  
  
"Joren, my people are allied with the Wlarric and I sing people to their deaths, it's not like I haven't seen violence before..." she pointed out, lightly dragging her nails across the back of his hand. He grinned at her. The perfect lady, only he was supposed to hate her. He always knew his parents didn't bring him up proper!  
  
" to their deaths?! if death feels like last night then bring it on!" His hand caught hers and kissed it. Before he could go any further though the inn keeper brought them their breakfast. Joren glared at the man then smiled and said thankyou, though rather forcefully. He looked at the breakfast. The man, as idiotish as he was, knew how to suck up to Joren. He looked at Guinevere  
  
" Eat, this probably isn't the finest elfish food but it's still good." And then started to carve up the food and put some in his mouth. Guinevere smiled from under her hood, and took some of the meat with her knife, sinking her even teeth into it Just as he started to enjoy the meal he saw someone enter the inn out of the courner of his eye. He started to chew slower and eyed the mirror. He caught his breathe. Instinct was trying to take over, but he promised he wouldn't do anything...he watched the other man with a trained eye. his hand itched to grab his sword and be done with the man but he kept his cool and tried not to be noticed... "That's why crossbow's are better, you can shot them from windows..." Guinevere said softly, following his eyeline.  
  
"And the people I sing to, their deaths aren't pleasnt, drowing never is." ((BBS)) He glared slightly at her.  
  
" i can't use a crossbow. I don't know how." He whispered. He'd been following this man for months, Joren was sure that he would know the sound of his voice. He sighed controlling the urge to slit the mans throat. He looked at Guin for comfort, hoping he could find somethere. He had lost his appitite so he just fideled with his food. His hand found Guins and he held it, still looking into her eyes. "Do you want me to...I know how to shoot them and I can teach you how..." she said, raising his hand to her lips nad kissing his fingers softly. he looked at her. He smiled at her.  
  
" Alright you can do that" he looked into the mirror and saw the man turning to leave. He looked down and fought the urge. When he looked up again he was gone. He felt like hitting something. That was it. HE was going into to town tomorrow and killing the bastard. He took a deep breathe then looked up to her again. And amazingly enough managed to smile at her.  
  
" So, my talented young Guin, your going to try and teach me how to shoot a cross bow!" he arched an eyebrow playfully  
  
She grined at him, and crinkled her nose playfully.  
  
"But of course...once I have one that is..." she sighs in mock-sadness.  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard, I'm sure you already have good aim from your fencing...and it's not like a long bow where you grow into it." He arched an eyebrow.  
  
" you don't know how long it took me to learn how to sword play...my father nearly died serveral times before i got it right enough..." He paused in memory and shudered. ...to kill my mothers bastard son. he finished the sentce in his mind. That wasn't the fondest memory, but it did get it to where he was today. He looked back to Guin.  
  
" So where do we get a cross bow?" trying to change the subject in his mind. He grinned at himself and at the lady. His hand ran through his hair. * that wasn't a good idea* he glared at it. It seemed to mock him and he was ready to smash it against the wall. No idea..." she admitted cheerfully, taking a sip from her cup. Almost forgetting himself he was about to glare at her. Straighting himself out (inside and out) he smiled at her simplisim. His breakfast had gone cold and people were starting to enter the inn to do god knows what. He took her hand in his and squeezed it.  
  
" Shall we get out of here and look for a cross bow?" She smiles at him, and pulls her hood down a bit more.  
  
"Anything you wish, Joren." she said softly, her slim fingers tightening around his.  
  
He smiled slightly. He hated when people did that. He also had to find a way that he could leave her here tonight so he could go kill that fat pig and get it over and done with. He stood up.  
  
" Alright then, my lady" He looked out of the courner of his eye and saw the inn keeper hovering around near by. He glared at the man then turned to smile at Guin. He sighed inwardsly and waited for her.  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him and followed him out of the Inn.  
  
The bright sunlight nearly blinded him. He could tell it was going to rain later on tonight, perfect. The street was relativly quiet, no one was out, witch was strange with in it self. He glared around, worried but he wouldn't show it. He cautiously walked out into the street. holding onto Guins hand, he made his way into the center of town, keeping his eye out for anyone. He was going to hurt that innkeeper more until he got answers to this.  
  
Fae "Is is usually this quiet?" she asked quietly, her lake dark eyes looking over the streets warily. The sound of her shoes made on the cobbles was very clear, where before it was almost imossible to hear them. "No" he said cautiously. He caught movement in the side of his eye. He pretended to ignore it though his senses were on high alert. " Not unless it's a holiday, and they just had one." He was careful, stepping quietly and checking that his sword was there and not stuck. He hoped to god that Guin still had that knife. He continued down the main street, that had hardly anyone on it. She followed him, one hand around his arm. Quietness she was used to, but not on land. Were knives were where they always were. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end.  
  
"Joren, can we go there? I just...have these feeling..." she said, gesturing slightly to a library. She just wanted to get off the street NOW.  
  
he glanced sideways at her, and as casually as he could started to move towards the libary. Movement in the corner of his vision told him that they would be lucky to get to the libary undistrubed. He noticed movement as well to his right and just infront of him. Joren and Guin were slowly getting surronded. He quicked his pace a little, grasping onto his sword at all times. He was intent on getting Guin to the libary so he could sort this lot out. She opened the door of the library and slipped in.  
  
"Coming?" she whispered to him, her large eyes scanning the the street He turned quickly back to her.  
  
" In a moment, i'll be right with you..." He said over his shoulder as he walked back into the street and looked around. He could tell were they were all standing, knew where they were and what weapons they had. He judged that he could handle the whole lot, and get answers to some desperately growing questions. He stood in the middle of the street and waited... "Idiot..." she muttered to herself, quickly glancing aroundn the library. She was the only in...very quietly she slipped her knife out of her sleeve, thnaking her brother for teaching her. Underwater it wasn't much good, but on land... Joren looked over his shoulder briefly to make sure Guin was safely in the Libary, when he was satisfied, he stared at one of the men  
  
" If you want to fight me, come out and fight me, don't cowar in the shadows like a rat!" he called out challengly to the short man hiding in the shadows. He watched and waited for movement, but what he didn't see was another man come up behind him... Guin, however, did. Her rosewood hilt knife spun through the air to land, blade first, into the man's back, between the shoulder blades. A pleased, little-girl smile lit her face as she slid out another knife. he heard the sound of blade sliting flesh and turned around. A man, about his age, lay slowly bleeding on the ground, with one of Guins knifes in his back. He looked up and saw her smile. Slightly scared he smiled back. By the time he had looked at all that the man in the shadows had come out and was swinging his blade defencivly. Joren sighed and took his own blade out and in a short lived battle the other man lay on the ground with his throat slit. The others now started to emerge from the shadows. Joren cracked his knuckles ready for the next fight. But he had to get answers from one of them before he killed them all. He smiled to himself, he enjoyed killing, the smell of death in the air was welcomeing, bringing back fun memorys. Guin saw the fear in him when he looked at her, and for a brief moment she didn't know whether to be sad or pelased. Pleasure won, this time. But she didn't throw her knife, after this one there would only be one left, and she didn't want to waste them when her lover could take care of himself. He readied himself for the next attack, though this one was less...stupid. he got Joren ungaurded...for a change, and cut him across his arm. Joren was furious and turned on the man and in two quick slices, cut the man in half.  
  
" No one who hurts me lives to tell the tale" He whipered to himself. Something an old tutor had told him...before he killed him. He grinned as the next man ran for him. He stepped gracefully out of the way and tripped the tall man over. He walked casually over to the man, rolling his hurt arm to get rid of the pain, and pointed the tip of his blade under the mans chin, he hoped Guin would cover him for a little while, while he got some answers.  
  
" What are you doing? " he asked annoyed at his sore arm.  
  
Guin watched them, her knife ready if they dared to hurt to him. Her lake dark eyes were wide, and her expression was a strange mixture of innocence and wariness. The other man tried to spit up at Joren, but it just landed back on him. Joren smiled devilishly.  
  
" Well?" he asked again.  
  
" Why should i tell you? Joren" Joren nearly fell backwards when he heard that. He glared at the man  
  
" What bussiness do you have with me?" His jaw was set hard in determintaion...  
  
" We were sent to kill you" Spat the other man. Joren half smiled at the thought that they thought they could kill him, but then became annoyed.  
  
" Who sent you?" But before the other man could answer one of the others came up behind him and went to swing but fortunately enough Joren heard him. He now had two men at him...he sighed inwardly, thinking what had he gotten himself into know? "We know you going to kill him...is it that hard to ask why?" Guinevere suddenly said from the doorway.  
  
"And if you swing at him again you will get a knife in your back..." Joren looked at her shocked...he had forgotten her presence and was suddenly glad that she was there, his arm had started to hurt again. The other men had stopped momentairly then went to swing at him again then remembered what she had said.  
  
" As if" One of them mumbled. Joren was amused at that, they had seen her kill one of their friends, and they thought she would spare them? Guinevere sighed and took a step forward, but she still kept the doorframe as defense.  
  
"My dear sirs...one of your 'friends' is dead, killed by my knife. ANd that wasn't chance, boyos....so if I were you I would believe me...there are two of you, and I have at least two knives left..." Joren smiled over at his lady. He looked back to the men, who were slowly retreating, but mumbeleing doubt to each other. Dust rose from their reseding footsteps and Joren coughed. clearing the dust away from his eyes he blindly walked over to where he felt Guin would be. When it was cleared he was standing right in front of her.  
  
" I think we should go back to the inn now." He added with a wink and a smile. She pouted slightly, but only playfully. She walked forward and slid her arm around his.  
  
"Rightio then...m'love." His skin tingled when she touched him, and he knew exactly why. His arm was hurting, he would have to get it seen to. He remembered the silence of the streets, and the weirdess of it all, He would seriously hurt the inn keeper for this now. He wanted answers and answers quickly. And after he did that, he would go out and kill that fat bastard that he was being payed to kill. His hand itched for another fight, he had to restrain himself from grabbing his sword and running flat out to the bastards home and killing him. His temper was growing shorter, but he would store it all for that damned inn keeper. His jaw clenched and he concentrated on walking foward.  
  
" Where did you learn to through your knifes, lady darling?" He thought to himself, he would be dead or seriously injured if not for her.  
  
" thank you for covering me" He said shyly, had never thanked any one before.  
  
The morning sunlight rose Joren from his slumber. He looked over at Guin and a sheepish smile crossed his face. He absently inched his ears then yawned. sliding from the bed he crossed the room to find a shirt, pants...anything he could use to cover himself. After he was clothed he slipped through the door to get some breakfast and hopefully suprise Guin. As he neared the end of the stairs he eyed the inn keeper suspisiously, he could get the answers he wanted now...he glanced up the stairs for a moment then advanced on the innkeeper. the old man noticed Joren coming for him and started to shake.  
  
" I don't know anything!"  
  
" I find that hard to believe" Joren snarled. He picked the man up and threw him onto the bar counter.  
  
" WHO IS AFTER ME?" The old man coward but kept his mouth shut. Joren sighed and picked him up again and hurled him across the room. The man slide down the wall before shakily getting up.  
  
" I don't know anything!"  
  
Joren sighed again. " you don't get it do you. I know that you told someone about me and i want to know WHO!"  
  
" I didn't i swear!"  
  
" Don't lie to me." Joren crossed the room again and punched the man in the nose, causing it to bleed. The man looked up at him.  
  
" NO."  
  
" No? Your obviously stupid." Joren kicked him now. " TELL ME!"  
  
" NO" Joren picked him up again and threw him into a table.  
  
"NOW!" He belowed. Guin woke to the sound of fighting downstairs. Seeing as Joren wasn't there, it didn't take a genies to figure out where he was. Throwing on her skirt and only partly buttoning up her shirt, she flew downstairs, her white hair a cloud aorund her.  
  
"Joren, leave the poor man alone." she said, ignroing the fact that only her bust was cevered by her shirt, and her flat tummy was bare. Joren stopped and looked up at her. Shocked he dropped him.  
  
" I-ah-um,well it was just..." The old man staggered up and backed away slowly. Joren glared at him then turned back to Guin.  
  
" It wasn't anything bad!" knowing that that was a complete lie.  
  
~ Guin i needed some answers, i'm sorry~ he sent to her, a pleading look in his eyes. But still he turned back to the old man. Your lucky i didn't get a chance to finish you off mate! he thought to himself. A couple of other men came to take the man into the kitchen to get him cleaned up. The bar was in a mess. The mer-girl crossed her arms, her pale lips pursed slightly.  
  
"Joren, getting answers does not mean wreakign the entire bar." she said softly.  
  
~Do try and control yourself...~ she said, her beautiful voice have a faint warning in it. He eyed her slightly.  
  
" I'm sorry my sweet. Next time i'll try to be more polite!" any one could clearly tell that he was being sarcasiticsarcastic.  
  
" Well i suppose we will have to go somewhere else for breakfast. I don't think the inn keeper is up to it" He smiled at her  
  
~ I do try to...your trying to break over 10 years of habit...~ he said to her ~I ahve to start *somewhere*...let me get my cloak...~ she said, go upstairs again. ~ i suppose so...but can't i just finish him off~ he sighed to himself ~ It doesn't matter he's out of reach now~ He slumped his shoulders submissivly and trumped back up the stairs after Guin.  
  
" So my love, where do you wish to eat this morning" he spoke out loud "This is your city, not mine...somewhere nice, were we don't ahve too dodge cross-bow bolts and kinves might be nice..." she said, grabbign her cloak and stuffing her hair into the hood. But there was teasing not eot her voice. " ha ha my sweet!!" He commented as he entered the room behind her. He grabbed his coat and doaned the three buttons up. He looked up at her and flashed a devilish smile at Guin.  
  
" Well then, i know just the place! it's a bit of a hike and this time i think we will stay in the main street!" he linked arms with her and then walked out the door "Good idea..." she said, giving him a shy smile, and rested her head against his shoulder. he kissed her hair then continued down the stairs. He glared at the inn keeper as the slipped out the door. She watched the streets warily from underneath her cloak-hood, lake-dark eyes missing nothing.  
  
"Are there many Icandoric here?" she asked softly he looked over at her.  
  
" Not that i know of, but i suppose that their would be. I don't know much of the inhabitants here... i just kill them!" "But this is your home town, love..." she said, looking up at him, her eyes looking aorund at the crowds. "IF there are, I"ll be to be very careful..." " Why? I don't think that they would be able to harm you. You don't have to worry about any one here...i don't think." He rounded a corner and walked up to a respectable looking inn.  
  
" Here we are!" "Respectable...Joren!" she said with a pleased grin, hugging him tightly for a second. "I do love you, though..." she whispered. he smiled down at her.  
  
" I love you too my sweet. Now this is a very respectable place to eat" when he entered the inn a bottle flew past his head and smashed against the far wall. He winced and turned and smiled She arched an eyebrow at him, and drew her hood over her face more.  
  
"Really...?" she aksedasked, finding an unoccupied corner to sit in. he followed her to the seat and kept and eye on everyone at the bar. At the present moment from what he could tell, the fight was over one man spilling the others drink. Joren smiled to himself in remerberanceremembrance to all the bar fights he had gotten himself into.  
  
" So what do you want to eat?" She shrugged, and then smiled at him, impishly. "No idea, you are the expert on Land-dweller's food here, after all, love..."she said, the last bit softly. he looked at her blankly for a second and then said  
  
" Yes...ok then we can have some eggs on toast i suppose. Nothing too fancy, only what you would get at the inn!" He smiled devilsihdevilish at a young woman who passed and winked. arched her eyebrow, and her eyes went suddenly cold, like the sea in a winter storm. They followed the young woman, before they flicked back to Joren.  
  
"What ever you say." she said, though there was a little warnignwarning there as well. He looked at her quizitivly thinking that something was out of the usual. He shrugged and waved the waiter over. He ordered the breakfast and then looked back at Guin wondering why she looked so diffrentdifferent.  
  
~ What is wrong my sweet? ~  
  
~ Nothing. Was there anything wrong in that young woman to make you look after her so? ~ she asked, tartly, but there was an undercurrent of insercruityinsecurity there too. his mouth feel open.  
  
~ That??? That was nothing, it was just so that i didn't cause trouble. She was the inn keepers daughter, and usually i always....Well that isn't important. I didn't mean anything by it. ~ ~ Ok Joren-love ~ He looked at her for a moment then waited for the food to arivearrive. He sighed to himself and turned his attention back to Guin. " I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you" She smiled slightly at him " I know." Only slightly satisfied Joren turned to watch the waiter bring over their food, plates and cups flying through the air creating a rather comical entertainment. The waiter put down their food and then made his hazardous way back to the counter. Joren smiled at Guin and tucked in. ~ Leaving the inn was like a breathe of fresh air. Quit literally too. Joren reached for Guin's hand and waited until he felt her soft touch before he enclosed his fingers around them. She made sure that her hood was pulled down and kept her eyes to the ground and let Joren pull her along. Joren's sudden intake of air was enough for her to throw her head back and see what was wrong, in the mean time nearly loosing her hood from her head. She searched around to see what he was looking at. And there, in the crowed, almost not noticeable, but too noticeable at the same time was her sister. Tanaevere. Guin sighed to her self as she watched her sister walk through the crowd towards them. Joren still hadn't moved. Although she knew there 'past' history that didn't mean she had to like the fact that her sister had to come flaunting back. When she reached them Guin looked up at Joren and noticed him sucking in air and then holding it. " Good morning, Lord Joren" She glanced at Guin and smiled " Lady Guin." " Tanaevere" Guin said sourly. Joren looked at Guin. " You know her?" he whispered, but not low enough. " Of course she knows me! I'm her sister." The smile on her face was enough to freeze Guin's blood. What was she doing? She shouldn't become cowardly, just because Tanaevere was here. It was time that she stood up to her older sibling. She had to pull her self together so she could meet Joren's gaze. She flinched when she saw betrayal. Wondering what had happened to the cold hearted girl she used to be she drew in a breathe. " What are you doing her Tana?" " I came to see my dear old sister, and her new lover" Joren still hadn't said anything. Guin was afraid of what Tana would say next. " Did you know that your brother is here also, wishing to crave a word to you? I don't see what he is fussing about. After all it's just and Elf." Joren's hand tightened around Guin's. " And who is your brother, may I ask lady?" Tana smiled. She didn't seem so welcoming. He glanced at Guin, and noticed that she had paled beyond the normal. " Lord Aegean. Worrier of the water world. Hater of Elves." " Well that is such a long title. I'm sure that your brother is a very nice person. Pitty I don't take time out of my busy schedule to deal with angry Merfolk. Of course, he would have to enter my city before he could fight me and not everyone in this city is as welcoming to Merfolk as I am." Her smile dwindled then faded. " I'm sure arrangements could be made to meet at a mutual area. Such as Cantratown." " I'm a very busy person, Lady Tanaevere." She smiled again and glanced over at her sister. " Of course. Your duties no doubt now lay with another" Guin looked up from the ground at this. " Lady Guinevere is now my number one priority but that does not stop me from earning my living." " I never said that she did" " Glad that we got that out of the way." He smiled at her. She glared back.  
  
" Well, Lord Joren, Lady Guinevere. I'm sure that I'll see you around. We should arrange a time that we may eat together in this lovely city of yours." And walked off. At the edge of his mind he heard her. ~ We'll meet again my dear one. I have not forgotten our time together ~ He shivered and looked down at Guin. She looked miserable, her eyes glistened and she looked like she need to get to some water. " Lets get out of here. I know a lake nearby, citizens aren't supposed to swim in it but I can pull some strings." She didn't say anything. After a while she looked up at him and smiled. " That would be lovely lord." ~ The lake shore was empty. A couple of elves lazily dozed as they waited for a fish to catch the bait, but nothing threatening. Joren kept on walking past them, nodding his respect as he went. Guin followed behind him. A while later Joren stopped, Guin looked up and found that she on the other side of the lake. In the distance she could see the other elves, one of them was packing up his stuff and leaving. She turned to Joren. " Well here's the spot. You can swim here and no one will know!" he grinned at her. She weakly smiled back. The confrontation with her sister had left her shaken and withdrawn, now she tried as best she could to look at Joren and not cry. Instead she started to undress. She could feel Joren's gaze on her but she didn't really care. Suddenly he coughed and she turned to face him. To her amazement he was already undressed and walking towards the water. He grinned suggestively at her and waited for her to join him. For her the water was just fine, for Joren it was below 0. Guin chuckled as she heard him catch his breathe and stand there shivering. " Aren't you going to come in any further?" she said innocently. He sent her an evil look. " It's freezing! I'm going back up and getting warm!" she smiled as she turned her attention back to the water. Taking a breathe she dove under. The familiar feel of water made her relax. All the troubles of the ground world left her as she felt suddenly at home. But that feeling brought sadness as well as anger. How dear her siblings poke their noses into business that was none but her own. And she thought that her mother had brought them up better then that. But soon the calm of the lakes water washed all that away from her mind and she found her self swimming lazily through the underworld.  
~ 12 years later ~  
  
The bar was full, a seeming mass of bodies squished together in no orderly manner. Joren sat at the bar, the only place safe in the bustling sea of bodies. As he downed another glass of whisky memories of his loved one rushed back into his mind. He had long since excepted that Tana had left him for another man, or at least that's what all the evidence pointed to. Not one word since that long time ago. Nothing. His heart broken he lived like he had always done, killing as life or money bid him to do. He sighed to himself. And turned around to face the bar again. " It's a bit crowded in here isn't it?" A strange man said to Joren's left. Joren drunkenly looked at him. " Yeah just a little bit" He attempted a smile. The other man smiled and slipped closer to him. If Joren had been sober, he would of moved away but he decided to listen to the man " Your Jorenthan aren't you?" The man whispered into his ear. Apon hearing his name Joren looked at the man in the eye " Who wants to know?" " Nathan Butterwick." He said joyfully offering his hand to be shacked. Joren shock the mans hand. " Jorenthan. What can I do for you Nathan?" he asked splattering everywhere. He usually would of done this a lot more formal, and not so drunkenly. Joren couldn't care less at the moment. " I need someone to be killed, a woman I met. I want her and her daughter to be killed." " Why?" one thing that he would never forget to ask no matter how drunk he was. " She's a witch, a cretin, a woman of the dark ways. She must be eliminated." Joren wouldn't ask what was so bad about that. " Ok, where does she live?" " Cantratown." " Where in Cantratown." Joren had been there many times and it was a very risky bussiness. " In the upper class levels." Joren looked thoughtfully for a minute. That was very, very risky. Cantratown was guarded heavily and they patrolled the streets at night. Even in the slums. " That's a very big risk. You'll have to pay more." Nathan nodded in agreement. " What's the name of the lady you want killed?" " Lady Alin." Nobility, even more risky. Joren just nodded his head. " Ok then, I want half now and half when the job is done. I want 2000 now and 2000 when I return. Understood? By no means are you to tell any body about this. Give me time to study her, know her, follow her. I'll meet you at The Dancing Bear 3 seven days from now, and have the money." " Is that all?" " What does she look like?" ~*~  
  
Darkness seeped over the land, shadows leaped out of corners and Joren slipped silently out of the Inn. The sound of Alejandro's hooves hitting the cobbled stones was all that could be heard. Joren dressed in his usual rode up the streets towards the Lady he was to kill. Her house rose above the others around it. It was magnificent and Joren didn't understand why she should be killed but he did it for Nathan, and for the money that Nathan was going to give him. He could hear her ordering her young daughter, to go to bed and be a good little girl. Being summer the night was hot and most people left their windows open to allow fresh air into the house. Luckily for Joren all the windows were open. He dismounted Alejandro and tied him up outside the house, needing a quick escape. He took a nervous breath then crawled through a window. The lady was upstairs making sure that her daughter was asleep. Joren would have to kill her first and then the little girl. He was nervous about this, he didn't like killing girls, but for the amount of gold he was going to receive for this he couldn't turn away. The only person who could stop him from doing this was his love Tanaevere. He had done some research for Lady Alin, she was a rebel largely hated from all nobles. She had fallen pregnant 7 years ago to an unknown father, of whom she would not revile to any one. He thought of that suspicious, but he didn't look into to it too much. The room was large, probably the meeting room. A small table was set in the middle of it, surrounded by couches decorated with pillows of every colour imaginable. The walls were painted a pale blue and paintings hang on the wall of distant hills and farms. He eyed them for a second before continuing. He heard the Lady coming down the stairs. He stood still kind of hoping that she wouldn't look in the room. Unfortunately for Joren she came into the room. It was dark, for there were no lamps on. She still hadn't seen him. She turned to light a lamp, the room lit she turned around. He wasn't sure who was more surprised, or who's gasp came first. The two stood staring at each other for a second. He thought she might scream and he edged away from her shaking his head. It couldn't be her, this wasn't happening to him. He tried to say something but nothing came out. He looked at her wide eyed, staring at her, checking her out. Her twilight blue gown fell gracefully to the floor, and she wore a tight corset. " Joren?" She whispered, barely audible. He stared at her. His breath caught in his throat. He noticed tears brimming in her eyes, sadness and apology glittering in her eyes. " Joren?" She whispered again, slowly moving forward. Both of them moved slowly, as if they moved to quickly it would all disappear. " I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't know what to do" She said quickly moving forward still. " You left me." Was all he could manage. " with out a word, a hint or anything" He looked at her, nearly crying himself. He stared at the women who he was supposed to kill. " You left me because of someone else, you fell pregnant to the other man. I'm here to kill you and I will, but first I want you to tell me who you left me for so I can kill him as well" He didn't expect what was coming, not in his wildness imagination. She moved forward swiftly now standing directly in front of him, close enough so her warm breath shattered over his face. Her small hand reached up and caressed his face. So softly that Joren could hardly feel it. He enjoyed the memory, bathed in it's warmth before he grabbed her hand. " Who is he, Tana?" She smiled faintly. The tears spilled over her checks now, and she caught a sob. She looked at him with those deep blue eyes, and he resisted the urge to kiss her and forget about everything, but the rage in him was rising and he couldn't control it. He held her wrist firmly and he knew it was hurting her. " He is you. The father of my daughter is you. I left you because I didn't want to ruin your life" She cried, and fell to the ground in pain and despair. He stared down at her, she was sobbing quietly on the ground at his feet. The rage softened and he saw her again with different eyes. " Oh Tana, I'm sorry, please don't cry." He knelt beside her. She flung her arms up and around his neck pulling him down. She sobbed into his shoulder whispering the same thing over and over " I love you Joren, I never went to any one else, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He let her cry for a while before he gently lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes. " I can never fully forgive you. I love you too Tana, the only thing you did to ruin my life was leave it. But I have my job to do, I have to Tana otherwise I die as well," She sobbed quietly into his shoulder. " Do what you have to, to me but don't hurt our daughter." She whispered quietly. She was always the brave one. The mention of his child, his. He couldn't hurt his own flesh and blood. Maybe he could hide her. " I won't hurt her" " Look after her for me" She said quietly her eyes begging. " Ok," He didn't really know what he was getting into. She sobbed quietly again. He hushed her, lifting her eyes to his again. He lightly kissed her, their lips barely touching. The kiss deepened and as it did, Joren nearly crying as he did it, pulled out his dagger, and praying to all gods, stabbed Tanaevere Alin in the back. The look in her eyes was enough to kill himself as well, she kissed him one last time softly the last of her life force flowing into his body. She let out a small cry and then collapsed into his arms. Joren sat there cradling Tana, his only love in his arms, blood slowly seeping onto him and then the floor. He cried silently, rocking her cooling body backwards and forwards whispering for her to forgive him. How could she, he would never would. After what seemed to be hours, he lightly kissed her forehead and lay her body down on the ground. Hoping that someone would find her and give her a descent burial. He glanced over his shoulder then walked up the stairs. He looked at the three doors, and guessed that the one on the far left was his daughters. He opened it quietly and there she was, so small, so innocent black hair cascading over the pillow. He watched momentarily as her sheets rose and fell with the pattern of her breathing. He could do this with her still asleep, he hoped. He walked quietly over to her, caressed her check lightly and smiled down at her. She looked like him, he wondered what coloured eyes she had. He hadn't figured out what was going to happen when she woke. He'd figure that out later. He lightly and carefully gathered her and her blankets up. She was so small, and light. Elena stirred but did not wake. He walked quietly and quickly down the stairs, this time using the front door. He closed it quietly after him and walked into the street around to where Alejandro was. The horse snorted and stamped, but Joren beckoned him to be quiet, the horse obeyed. He quickly untied him, Elena was still asleep. The street was quiet and abandoned. He had planned to ride quickly out of the town and leave everything behind, but things had changed. He looked fleetingly down the street and then walked Alejandro on tying the reins to the saddle he rode with his legs, holding his sleeping daughter with both arms, looking solemnly into her sleeping face. Elena stirred and Joren was becoming worried, though the girl slept. He left the house of his beloved behind him and made it as quickly as possible out of Cantratown. Alejandro walked as softly as he could trying not to make a lot of noise as his rider searched the tiny face of his daughter. Loved filled Joren as he continued to look at her. He wondered what she would be like. She would be strong, determined like her mother, stubborn like her father, kind, loving, witty and smart. He imagined her grown up and nearly gasped at the image in front of him. She would be beautiful, no doubt. He would be the loving protecting father that she had needed her whole life. Though it was all too soon. His life had changed in a couple of moments and he was taking this far too lightly. What would happen to his work? He suddenly felt over burdened, he didn't want this, he didn't need this. But as he looked into the small face of his child, he thought that it would all figure itself out in the end, all be alright. It would be tough but he would do it. ~ The morning sunlight slipped through the closed shutters. Joren looked out the cracks to a crop paddock filled with mist. He watched as the sun slowly appeared over the horizon spilling thick golden light over everything, causing the mist to disappear. Drawing his attention back into their little hut he heard his daughter catch a breath. He drew a forced breath in. She would be scared wanting mummy, and to know who he was. How do you tell someone that you are their long lost daddy and that you just killed their mummy. He didn't know. " Where am I?" Her voice was young and innocent. So brave you are, most would of screamed. " Your in a hut out side of Terjaisa" He paused for a second to turn around and face his daughter. " Breakfast is on the table if you would like some." She stared at him for a moment before slowly and reluctantly turning around to where she found the food. She turned back around just as slowly. " Where's that?" a small childish frown appeared on her forehead. Joren smiled slightly " It's 3 hours north of Cantratown." " Oh, who are you?" The dreaded question, how was he going to answer. " Jorenthan" " Oh," She slipped out of the bed and walked over to the food. She inspected closely before taking a nibble, when she was satisfied that it wasn't going to kill her she started eating more. " Why am I here?" She said after a while between mouthfuls. " I'm a good friend of your mothers and she asked me to take care of you" Not a lie, he was impressed with himself. " Oh" Joren smiled as he watched his daughter stuffing the food into her face. " This is good, where did you get it?" " From town. I went in there last night after I dropped you off here to get some supplies" " They were still open then?" " I know some people who stay up late for late travelers."  
  
" Oh" " I'm sorry, your mother never told me your name" but before she could answer there was a noise out side. Joren shot a worried glance over at his daughter. He may not think a lot about his life but the life of his daughter, even though he just met her, meant everything. She saw him, and stopped eating. " What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She didn't really trust this man yet, but her mother had taught her to be cautious not necessarily accepting. " Shh" he said as he raised his finger to his lips. She bit her bottom lip and stayed very still. Joren stalked cat like across the small hut and opened the wooden door a little bit. When nothing leaped out at him he crept out of the door way and out into the open. No one was there. He checked the surrounding trees, and around the house and even searched the fields with his eyes. Nothing. He stood there just incase. Many assassins wanted his head, if they were good enough they would know how to hide just as well as him. When Joren thought that it was safe enough to go back inside he turned and started heading towards the small hut. Before he arrived there a man appeared at the door way holding a squirming girl. Joren's heart leapt into his throat as fear engulfed him. The man in the doorway grinned evilly as he slipped a knife around to hold it in front of her throat.  
  
" Joren!" she screamed as she saw the knife. He took a cautious step forward. " What do you want?" Joren had seen this man before, where? Memory's of a crowded bar, a request, a promise. " Nathan, please let her go, she didn't do anything." " I told you to get rid of them both! Why is she still alive?" He said through gritted teeth. Joren saw the betrayal, fear and horror appear in his daughters face. He looked pleadingly at her but she turned away from her. He had come this far he wasn't going to loose her now. " Nathan, let her go" " NO! she is the daughter of the rebel. She might rise against us just like her mother. We can't afford to make that mistake. Any way she's a bastard who doesn't even know who her father is" That hit the heart, of both of them. Tears brimmed in her eyes. He wanted to go over there and comfort her, to hold her and tell her everything, but at the moment she was being held at knife point. Joren crept forward again but he stopped when the knife was pressed harder against her throat. " Don't come any closer. You don't understand yet do you?" Nathan laughed. Joren was chilled down to the bone. " Understand what, Nathan?" He said cautiously. Nathan just laughed more. Joren didn't understand then and he still didn't. Because at that moment his daughter took a stand and when the grip on her loosened she swung out of the mans grip and ran. Joren would go after her soon. How far could a child go? Joren turned his attention to Nathan. He started moving forward faster now. Before Nathan knew what was happening Joren had him in a head lock standing behind him, with his own knife. " Now you will know the pain that you nearly caused my daughter" He let himself say it because the man was about to die.  
  
" If you kill me, then you will never know what is happening in Terronta! Change is coming Joren, no one can stop it. Darkness is coming to engulf the world and all good will fall along with everything else" He laughed his last laugh at that. Joren scared of what else he might say slit his throat and then jumped on Alejandro and galloped off bareback. He didn't see the delicate blonde haired girl step out of the house to stare after him momentarily before dropping to her knees to cradle Nathan's body in her arms. He didn't hear her whisper " I love you my husband, I'll get revenge"  
  
The horses thundering hooves provided a distraction for Joren. He didn't want to think about what Nathan had said or the betrayal in his daughters eyes. The sun was high in the sky now, the air smelt fresh and carried the sent of freshly cooked bread. He slowed Alejandro down when he found some small tracks that could only be his daughters. The tracks turned right into the water. Smart girl he thought to himself. Just not smart enough yet, for the tracks continued on the other side. Darkness slipped over him unnoticed and when he realized that it was dark it sent a shiver down his spine along with the memory of what Nathan had said. The moon had risen before he found his daughter curled up under a tree, asleep. Her face was covered in mud and her clothes were slightly riped in places. He picked her up lightly, moon light shining on her face, making her look like a goddess. The trees whispered as he swung on to Alejandro, still holding onto his sleeping daughter. He returned to the hut to find that Nathan's body had been taken. He barricaded the fear that was rising in his throat, somebody else had to of been with him. He cursed himself silently as he lay his daughter down on to the bed. After he had tucked all the blankets under her he went out to check their ' supplies'. They were still all there, and they all smelt, looked and tasted the same. Setting himself to work, buliding a small fire and setting a pot over it so the water would boil. While he waited he thought about the days events and only stopped because they hurt so much. He would have to find out some more about Nathan, Joren needed to know who might of taken his body away. He might have to start doing some self assassination tasks. Only for his daughter's safety. His mind was filled with the horrifying screams of people he had killed and those of the persons family or friends. He withheld a shiver and shook his head to clear it. The water boiled and spilt over, sending the flames hissing. Joren jolted back into awareness and removed the pot from the flames. He poured some into a cup and watched as the herbs rose to the surface, spilling their essence on the way. Stirring it, he glanced over at his daughters sleeping form. He still hadn't found out her name. He would though, as soon as possible. He walked across the small hut to the window where he was sitting before. The senery was much the same as it was the day before. Nature told nothing of the days events though Joren was sure that it knew and whispered about it in a secret form. He wasn't a believer in the Gods of this world, wasn't much a believe of anything much. The cold ways that he lived in suited him for his preferred lifestyle, he doubted as much that his daughter would like it. Amazing how something as simply as a child could change a mans spirit. Past memory's flooded though, showing him how much evil he had done with little or no emotion at all. It chilled him and he turned away from the window. Joren didn't know how long they could stay here now that he had killed a man, and somebody knew about it. He had no where else to go.except The Red Queen. The girl stirred then moaned. She couldn't be much more then 11 years of age. She looked over at him with amazing maturity. " How'd you find me?" She sulked. A small annoyed frown appeared on her brow. " Alejandro knew where to look." " Who?" " My horse, he's very beautiful. You wouldn't remember him, both times you've seen him you've been asleep." " Oh" " Breakfast is on the table.again" like the day before she slowly peeled her eyes away from Joren to look over at the table. A small bowl of steaming substance sat there, just as before. " What is it today?" " Porridge" " EWW!" She made a disgusted face. " That's disgusting!" Joren laughed, he should of known that children didn't like the cooked oats. " Oh, I'm hurt!" He held his hand to his heart pretending as if he was mortally wounded. She stuck her nose up in the air with a smug look on her face and giggled. " Oh, but you haven't tried my porridge, its rich with honey and it's so sweet, mmm" He rubbed his tummy. She glared over at him. " I'll try it but I'll bet that I won't like it!" She slipped out of bed, still clothed in grubby garments. She sat down and took a big spoonful looked at it suspiciously then took a huge mouthful. She chewed for a moment then swallowed. Looking over at Joren for a second she said in a small voice. " It's nice." She started shoveling it into her mouth. " What's your name? I didn't get a chance yesterday." The mention of the day before events the little girl looked up. She stopped eating and looked at him. " It's Elena. What did that man mean by 'getting rid of them both'? Did you kill mumma?" She was nearly whispering the last bit. Joren looked away from her. " You wouldn't understand, Elena darling, it is much more complicated then that." He said not facing her " But you did, didn't you?" Her voice was so young, she was so young. " Hush now, no need to talk of dreadful things, it'll spoil the day" She looked cheated but even in her youth knew that she wasn't going to get much more out of the tall male. " Joren?" " Yes" " There was another person there yesterday. Before you came she said her name was Aethelwyn, I think her and Nathan were married. They said that I was a bad girl and didn't deserve to live. Is it true? Am I a bad girl?" " Of course your not." Joren soothed. He walked over to Elena. " Elena, it's important that you remember this, what did Aethelwyn look like?"  
  
~ 4 weeks later ~ Joren sat casually at the shops table. He looked around, checking the faces of the people surrounding him. To his left he had a pair of newly weds, that our they were fast on their way to being newly wed. He smiled at there happiness and eyed a single man sitting to his left. He was joyfully stuffing his face with various foods and drinks, Joren's own tummy grumbled in agreement. In front of him was a lone lady who was slightly built with blonde hair. Joren wondered if she was waiting for someone, or if that someone had just left. He thought nothing of her and continued to search the crowd. He sighed to himself when he saw a small figure bound happily up to him, a huge smile on her face. " Joren, oh Joren you have got to come and see this! It's beautiful. You know it's my birthing day coming up!" She grabbed his hand and yanked on it. The 27 year old was pulled hastily along by his 11 year old daughter, who was quite annoyed that he wouldn't walk any faster. " Hurry up! It might be gone by now!" Her little voice was happily annoyed as she pulled again on his hand. He looked over his shoulder to check if he's table had been reoccupied and noticed the slight blonde looking over at him as if she knew him and recognized him, a little frown appeared on her forehead. Her's was not a face made to look annoyed. He smiled slightly then continued to be pulled along. She stopped pulling when they were standing in front of a small shop staring straight at what Joren presumed was this 'beautiful' thing he was supposed to be buying her. He was startled, had his daughter already been around him to long? What 11 year old girl wanted a long bow for her birthing day gift? Weren't they supposed to want dolls? He looked at it, it was beautifully carved and it was made for a child, though it was probably meant for a male child. He looked down at Elena. Her face was pressed against the glass looking at it with glee. " You want a long bow?" He asked just to make sure that he had gotten this correct. " Yes! Look at it! Isn't it beautiful!" " You, Elena, want a long bow?" She looked up at his, glaring childishly. " Yes I, Elena, want a long bow!" " Oh ok, well your not getting it!" " What! Joren please!" " I won't have you playing with long bows, at least not until your older." " I am older though!" She was starting to pout now. Joren knew what was coming next. " No! And that is that! Now lets go!" " JOREN!" It started. The tantrum from hell. She threw her self onto the ground and started to cry her eyes out. He knelt down next to her " Now, now this is no way for a lady to be acting!"  
  
" I WANT A LONG BOW" Elena wailed " Well maybe when your older" " NOW!" " Elena, stop this right now! Your embarrassing no one else but your self!" Joren looked up and all the passing ladies looked down at them in horror, none of their children would ever dare to act like that. But then again they wouldn't dare leave their children with a father. Not that this child knew that the man that was coaxing her was her father. " NO!" He sighed to himself. He grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She applied all her wait downwards and managed to make her self more like dead weight. Still it hardly fazed Joren. All the people around him were now looking at him horrified. He just smiled at them. He walked around the corner to where poor Alejandro was hitched up to a cart. Alejandro looked miserably up at Joren. Joren smiled at him in return. Placing the screaming child onto the cart he looked at her sternly. " Look I'm taking you home now, but I have to go and pay the bill. Now STAY here all hell will pay!" She looked angrily up at him but nodded. He smiled at her then returned to the shop. Upon purchasing the long bow and walking out smugly he heard a familiar scream. All pigment ran from his face as he quicken his pace up. " JOREN!" There was the scream again he was now running to the cart. When he arrived Elena was gone. Alejandro looked as though he had been tampered with and had refused to go, so then Elena was being taken somewhere by foot. Looking down the street he saw a figure disappear around a corner. Joren cut Alejandro from the cart then swung himself onto the horse. The tall black mount reared up then spun and galloped down the street only to have to turn sharply down a small alley just as he got his pace right. Joren kicked him again and the horse snorted and added more power to his ever fastening pace. They were surrounded by tall walls, dark and gloomy. A stench rose from the cobbled stones that could only of been the houses sewage system. Joren wrinkled his nose in distaste and looked into the sun blocked alley for the person that he was chasing. He noticed that the figure was cloaked and had just turned down another even smaller alley. Joren regrettably had to slow Ale down to a canter to maneuver himself around the small bend. This was a smaller alley, not meant for horses and riders. If Joren put is arms out just a little bit they would get caught on the walls sharper edges. Alejandro's pace echoed in the alley giving warning to the cloaked figure that he was nearing them. It turned again down another alley. Well your definitely not to stupid, though stupid enough to think that you would get away with stealing my kid. When he turned the corner, the cloaked figure and his daughter were gone. He looked down what seemed to be an endless back alley, slime nearly dripped of the walls and the stench of out ward sewage was ever more present. Looking around closer he could see doors spotted down the alleys walls. He now walked Alejandro cautiously down the alley. Rats scutteled in front of him to disappear down a hole, or into a house. A woman pocked her head out a door. " Wha' are 'ou doin' in da back 'reets of Terjaisa? A 'oble 'ike 'ou wouldn' jus' be roaming aroun' dese parts." She said in a horribly noticeable Terjaisaian accent. " I'm looking for my daughter, she and a cloaked person just came down here not that long ago. Would you have seen them at all?" " Your not from round dese part's are ye? Were ya com from den?" " I was born on a farm outside of Taisai. Though I only just left that area. Now did you see anyone come around here?" " Na, I saw nuttin' though me son's might 'ave! Oi! Davey! Sandy! Get ye stinking bum's out 'ere! ' Eres a nice gentleman out 'ere that's wants to ask ye's some questions!" Two rake skinny boys rushed to the door way, their hair was matted and their clothes were torn. They didn't smell much better then the street. " What ya want den?" One of the boys asked, his teeth nearly matched his stained yellow shirt. " Did you see a girl about 11 come around here being carried by a cloaked woman?" " Yeah, I saw 'em. The girl mus' of been nocked out or somem' cos she wasn' moving or nothin'" " Where did they go?" " That lady stopped jus' down 'ere. She looked 'round for a secon' den moved into dat 'ouse down 'ere" That was the other boy. The taller of the two glared at his brother then continued. " The weird ding is, dat no one 'as lived dere for as long as I've been 'round, aint dat right mumma?" " Sure is, though dat lady been round 'ere before. Her and dis oder man. Though he aint been comin' lately. It's jus' been 'er." " Any possibility that they might have brought the place?" " Nah, we woulda known 'bout it, if dey had. Besides, de likes of 'em woulda been livin' round 'ere." " Where'd she go again?" " Two door's down to da right." Joren glanced down the alley. He looked back at them. " Thank you for your service. Is there anything I may do for you?" The three of them looked at each other " A bit of food woulda go astray out 'ere kind gentleman." Said the woman. Joren nodded and reached into his pocket, producing 4 gold coins. " Use them well, milady" She blushed at the formal name and reached out to grab the coins from his hand " If deres anything else we migh' be able to do for ya, ya know wheres we lives" Joren nodded his head in acceptance and then moved on. Two doors down and to the right he stopped his horse and looked into the broken window. No movement in side, though he took the back streeters for truth tellers, and dismounted. The door was heavy and locked. Joren sighed at having to do this but he started kicking at the molded part of the door. It cracked then broke. Joren squeezed himself through the small hole that he had just made and unlocked the door. He proceeded into the house. The air was heavy and smelt stale. There was nothing at all in the house, apart from one old broken bed and a small wooden table, which now had some fresh food laid out on it. Though it looked as if someone had left in a hurry. He went to the other end of the house and to his horror found a door open and swinging idly. His shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed in defeat. He closed his eyes momentarily then whistled for Alejandro. The horse timidly made his way through the house to where his master was standing. He nudged Joren's shoulder to make the human aware that he was there. Joren patted his head then swung himself onto the horse. They entered into another alley, though the air was slightly fresher out her, also more light was seeping into the alley which meant that the buildings were getting smaller and that the sun had moved. Looking left and then right he had no idea which way he was supposed to go. To the left was just another thicker maze of alley ways and stinking streets. To the right there was more sunshine and the feel that they were closer to the main street again. If it was him he would of gone into the maze to loose them more, but what better way of loosing someone then in a crowd of over a hundred people. Joren decided to take the easier way and go into the crowd. But once he got there he wished strongly that he had chosen to go into the back alleys. The street was nothing but a mass of seething bodies. He sighed and started to push his way through the crowd, not achieving much. He felt anger raising within him and searched the crowd. For all he knew they could already be out of Terjaisa. He decided that he wouldn't give up so easily and began to push harder to get through. Amazingly enough he started to make progress. Alejandro snorted angrily and started to trot, the crowd parted for him. Stunned he searched the faces and the heads of the mass swarming past him. With out realizing it they swung themselves into a side alley where a cloaked figure hurried down the passage. Alejandro, sensing his masters wishes cantered down the alley towards the cloak figure. The person realized that they had come to a dead end and turned to face them. Joren stopped directly in front of the person. He glared down at it. " Hand her over. Now." He said, anger showing in his voice. The hood fell off from the persons face. Joren chocked back surprise. He had seen her before, watching him in the shop. He glared at her. She smiled and looked up at him. Joren shifted nervously in the saddle. " Hand her over, I've never attacked a woman but I'm willing to make an accepting." She smiled again. " I don't have her" She opened her arms. Joren looked at them shocked. Collecting himself he drew a breath and let it out slowly. " What have you done with her?" " Why would I tell you that?" " Who are you then?" " I'm not going to tell you that either" It struck him then. She didn't speak in a Terjaisaian accent. She spoke more like a Cantratowner. And it wasn't peasant talk either. She was a noble, brought up proper like. He glared at her. " What do you want with her?" " Something" Anger rising " Well obviously. If I knew I wouldn't be asking now TELL ME!" He yelled. She smiled smugly up at him. " No" " You don't know what your getting yourself into! HAND ME MY DAUGHTER!" He winced at the mistake. He looked fleetingly at her smug turned grin face. " So you admit it? She is your daughter! How fun it will be to tell her that her father is the assassin Jorenthan! Oh I can't wait!" She flashed another grin his way. He death glared her. Running his hand's through his hair he took another step forward, then dismounted from his black mount. He know also had the advantage for his height as well as his build to scare her. Or so he thought. The smile from her face disappeard and her jaw was set hard. " If you don't back off, I will kill your little pipsqueak of a daughter and slowly" Joren stood his ground for a second while he searched her face. He took a cautious step backwards but then he dug his heels in. " What do you want with her?" " I already told you, I'm not going to tell you!" " What do you want with me then?" The shocked her. She stood their momentarily mouth hanging open. She shock herself then turned her attention back to him. " Well now that you ask it." She looked down " WHAT?" when she looked at him again her face shone pure evil. Joren remembered that look in him and winced. " If the king dies. then my cousin inherits the throne." She looked him directly in the eye now. Eyes sparkling. Joren ran his hand through his hair again nervously. " You're an assassin, you kill him"  
  
~ Elena paced the room. After kicking the lady in the shin she was dropped in this room. She was scared and she only wanted her mummy. She dropped herself to the floor and sulked. She could hardly remember what her mother looked like now. At least she knew that she was beautiful. Elena had no idea who her father was, her mother and her had received grief from this. Hardly anyone wanted their children playing with a bastard noble child. She didn't really understand this of course. In plain submission she curled up and hugged her knees. Falling to sleep with fleeting visions of her mother.  
  
~ Joren stalked out of the alley, Alejandro in tow. The crowds in the street had diminished and it was easier to walk out of town. The sun set in velvet glory casting and orange glow on the surrounding Forrest. He didn't notice any of it. Walking possessively to the small hut that had become home, he stowed Alejandro in the small paddock out the back and steamed inside. The fire was still blazing sending heat waves over to coax and comfort Joren. He death glared it and sulked over to the furthest corner. Sitting himself in the small wooden chair he regarded the situation. Killing a king was a great ask. He thought killing a lower class noble as a task. But what really plagued his thoughts was the fact that he was going to be killing a good king in replace for a king that he had no clue of, let alone if he was just and kind. He gave up sitting down and begun pacing the wooden hut. When he tired of that he set to work cooking something, anything over the hot fire. When the meal was cooked he stalked over to the table and started shoveling food half heartily into his mouth. Only half finished he set the food aside. He had over cooked, forgetting that he didn't have another mouth to feed. After a while his thoughts started wondering beyond the killing of the king. What would happen afterwards when he got Elena back? He wanted her to brought up like his childhood, with out the complications. On a farm.maybe I'll take her back to Taisai to my family home, I believe that a cousin is looking after for me until I wish to return. He envisioned her playing with ponies and harassing servants. He had enough money for that too. He smiled to himself. Then darkness creeped into the corner of his mind. Taisai, was the capital.the king would be living there.No harm, no one will know who did it. Sighing at his burst bubble of happiness he resigned to bed and curled up in it like a child and fell to sleep.  
  
~ 2 Weeks later ~  
  
Waiting in the crowded park Joren looked at the couples who passed happily by him. All unaware of the events that will be happening right under their noses. The gracious lady should be meeting him here with Elena, he had requested that she be brought back to him otherwise the king doesn't die. The lady agreed but under one condition. They come and live with her so that she could keep an eye on them. Neither liked the agreement much but both were willing to put up with it for their own benefits. He watched as happy couples paced him and nodded to him. He smiled and nodded back but then returned back to his own thoughts. Occasionally a girl would look pass her lover to check him out, the male then would give him a glare that would freeze a volcano. He would smile at that as well. After waiting for more then half an hour, he saw her float down the path towards him, Elena in tow. The lady had to practically drag her before she saw Joren. Then Elena fought out of the lady's grip and ran to Joren. He smiled at her and scooped her up in his arms. " Joren I knew you would come for me." She whispered lovingly into his ear. He just stroked her back. When she was comfortably nestled onto his hip he turned to the lady. " Thank you for not hurting her." " You still have your part of the bargain to hold out." " I know" " What is she talking about?" Joren turned slightly to look at Elena. " Darling one, we have to stay with her for awhile."  
  
" NO! I don't want to go back into that small room!!"  
  
" No you won't have to, we are going to be staying at her estate, with guest rooms and lovely food!" " I don't want any of that I want to go back to your place." " Elena, we can't. I would love to but it's impossible" " Oh." " Now hush," He turned back to her ladyship who was smiling. " Well what are you waiting for?" She smiled again.  
  
" This way." Elena and Joren trailed behind, Elena still being carried by Joren. " So Jorenthan, what do you do for a living?" her ladyship called gracefully over her shoulder. Joren gave her a look to freeze a volcano. " I farm. I hoped to be moving back to the family farm as soon as I had sorted things out in Terjaisa." " Oh that's interesting, why did you move in the first place?" Elena shifted in Jorens arms, now wistfully asleep. " I had work to do elsewhere." " What sort of work" She certainly knows who to twist a conversation " Family" " Interesting." " Very." From then on the conversation ended and they walked through the park in silence. Being mid autumn the leaves were turning brilliant shades of orange and red. Children played in the leaves as their parents gossiped near by. The sunlight speckled the path way, the large oaks providing unnecessary shade from the already cool sun. The lady floated along the path, her skirts flowing around her. Her red curly hair flamed down her back in a wonderful cascade. Her dress though, did not suit her. The shade of sunset blue dulled her hair. He could tell that she wore a tight corset and wondered how high in society she was. He still wondered what he had done to cause her to kidnap his child. The lady was so different from Tana. Tana never wore dresses around him, she dressed more like a male. She said it was more conviniate than a dress. Joren smiled at the thought of his lost love. They turned out of the park and standing infront of them was a carriage nearly fit for a queen. Close by Alejandro lazed in the sunlight. " Can I tie my horse onto the back of the carriage?" She turned around to face him causing her dress to flare. " Your horse.oh of course, most certainly Jorenthan." She gave him a sly smile. He noticed that she never called him Joren, and also that she became formal around other people. He gave her a side way's glance and placed Elena in the carriage before trotting to get Alejandro. He returned quickly and hastily tied him onto the back of the carriage. Stepping into the carriage he found that the lady was seated next to Elena. " There is one thing that I forgot to tell you." She smiled at him. " What was that?" " We have to pretend that we are lovers.I figured that it would provide you with cover." " The cover thing is my part of the job.what's the catch?" " No catch. Just safer for me as well as you." " When have you ever looked out for anyone else's intrests but your own?" " Oh now that was harsh." She leaned slightly out the little window. " Driver, to the Taisaian home estate." Joren looked over at her shocked. " What?" She asked " Your taking me into the hold of the person I'm supposed to kill?" " Where better to hide?" " Oh my god." He muttered under his breath. " What ever the lady commands."  
  
" Oh, my darling, no need to call me lady." She grinned playfully at him. " I would call you by your name but I don't know it." " Really?" " Would I lie?" " Of course not. My name is Aethelwynn Casandra Scott. Most call me Lady Scott, but I hate it. You can call me Aethelwynn." " As my lady commands" He grinned over at her. The name seemed some what familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. She glared at his last retort. After a moments of silence, he noticed that she was lightly stroking his daughters hair. It looked to him like a cat playing with it's prey before hand. Maybe the way a lion would tenderly stroke an antelope before feasting on the body. It sent a shiver down his spine and he watched the lady carefully. " Who was her mother?" She asked with a softness in her voice that Joren thought impossible. " A generous and kind lady. One of amazing beauty who never showed it off. She was amazing and showed me great compassion on our first meeting." " She sounds like she would be a great mother." her voice trailing off as she continued to stoke Elena's hair. " She was." " What happened to her?" She directed a look straight at his eyes, he found it hard to look away, but as he spoke the words his eyes dropped from her face to the ground. " She was killed." " Oh that's horrible! I'm sure that you were devastated." Joren regarded her for a second. What game was she playing, he wondered. He considered his next words carefully. But before he had the chance to utter them she spoke. " It must be hard for her to grow up with out a mother, I pity her." Her voice returned to a distant tone as if she was more talking to herself then to Joren. Almost as if she had forgotten who he was, and what they were planning to do. Almost as if she had forgotten that she hated him. Continuing to inspect her closely he replied, " I'm sure it is, but I do my best." " You say you want to return back home.to a farm, do you really think that is the right place to raise a child into nobility?" " She isn't nobility." " But her mother was." " I think that a farm would be the perfect place to raise her. She can learn court elequet when she is older." " You intend her to be educated?" " Of course. I wouldn't have any daughter of mine to be raised only knowing how to sew." Her smile was distant as if she was still in some dream land. " I hope that she won't be too mad at me, I-I, um lost a child once." " That must have been a terrible experience for you." He didn't know what she was getting at, but he no longer liked it. She was playing games. It was her way, he knew her enough to know that. So he decided to change the subject, slightly " What of you. Do you have any romances, the husband of your child, where is he." She stopped cold. Her hand still poised over Elena's head. She glanced up at him. Anger shone in her eyes, and Joren shifter slightly nervously in the swaying carriage. " He was killed, just as yours was." She said coldly, giving him one more cold glance she returned to looking at Elena. " She is very beautiful, she will break hearts soon enough" " She's only 11!" She looked at him fleetingly. " I'm sure you were breaking hearts at that age!" Joren blushed a deep red and racked his hand through his honey blonde hair. He thought vainly that it needed to be cut again. His black eyes regarded her.  
  
" The same can be said about you!" She also blushed but looked away from him. " Remember we are newly found lovers. I met you in the park while you were watching over Elena, and we both fell in love, almost admediately." " Love at first sight." He mumbled to himself. She gave him a direct look and then continued. " Yeah, love at first sight. We got on really well so I invited you to Taisai so you could experience the court life their with me, before we get married." She mumbled the last bit. He looked up at her horrified. " Married? Oh, well, that's going a little to far. I mean, that's just a little, well um." He stammered. She smiled at him. " We aren't actually going to get married. It's a story." " You said court life? I have to go to court!" " Yes you do, why is there a problem with that?" " Lady, I usually study my.victims from far away. I've never actually mingled with them, they don't know me and I don't know them." " Listen, this is my area of expertise. You leave that to me ok, you will meet the king, form a friendship with him, and then you will kill him. Understood. You do this my way!" The sudden outburst shocked Joren into silence before he mumbled, " Yes my lady." He bowed his head in submission, knowing that he would regret giving into to noble blood later. But for now he had more then a two hour trip with her and he didn't want it to be tension filled. Darkness came and he peered out the window almost expectantly. The lights of torches made a pattern across the capital. It had been more then 4 years since he had returned to Taisai. Memorys of a past that he was once proud of flooded into his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed them from his mind. The carriage jolted and bounced along the road through the forest. The guards didn't even look at the carriage as they passed. Aethelwynn stirred opposite him and Elena was still fast asleep. She had only woken a couple of times in the journey and each time she had fallen straight back to sleep. Joren wondered if she had been drugged for a calm journey. The carriage turned unexpectantly and through the darkness Joren could see that they were going down a drive way of sorts. A large mansion stood at the end of the drive way covered in ancient vines. The lady stirred and woke. " Ah home sweet home." A small sly smile slid onto her face and she glanced over at him. " I hope you enjoy your stay with us dear." Joren just rose one of his eye brows at her and said nothing. Elena finally woke up and yawned. " Where are we?" " Home." Joren answered to her. " Oh, where's that?" " Taisai. The lady has given us shelter remember?" " Oh yeah." He held her tight to him as he carried her to the front door following the gracious lady. A servant ran to the door and opened it up for them. He was well dressed, stood straight and at least acted like he knew what he was doing. It seemed to Joren that the boy hardly even blinked as the passed him. He eyed the boy momentarily before moving on. They stepped into a large hall way. The tiles were marbled black and white and at the far end of the great hall two sets of stairs spiraled up onto the next level. On the edges of the halls various doors led into god knows what. The lady looked right at home. Looking around with a cheerful look on her face. An overdone man steeped forward. " Welcome home, my Lady. It has been far to long." Aethelwynn turned around in a flare of skirts to face the man. " Enoch, my old friend. It has been too long indeed." She smiled and embraced the man. He looked over her shoulder.  
  
" I see you have brought guests my lady. Are they to be staying long." She looked at him puzzeled for a while before turning back to Joren and Elena. " Oh my dear friend! Where are my manners!" She walked over briskly and grabbed him gently by the arm. " Enoch, meet Jorenthan." She blushed slightly. " Jorenthan is my fiancée, and this is his daughter Elena." At the words Joren looked back. Elena had a confused look on her face. He mouthed that he'd explain it later. She eyed him and nodded her head. Turning back to Enoch he noticed the man had a frown on his face. " Please to meet you both. My lady when did this happen? What happened to Nathan?" " It happened 8 months ago, Nathan unfortunately died in an accident." Joren frowned. Nathan was a man that he killed not that long ago.he felt like he was on the brink of discovering something important and then Enoch interrupted. " I'm sorry for that. Well we can't have you all standing around all day. I'll show you to your rooms. I presume that Sir Jorenthan will be sleeping with you." " Yes, he will." When they turned to follow Enoch up the stairs he noticed Elena giving him a betrayed look. " Good Enoch, what of my daughter? Would she be able to be placed in a room close by?" Enoch turned around and then looked passed Joren. " Oh of course, dear Elena. Yes that can be arranged. Shall I order some dinner while you unpack?" " Yes please." Elena finally said something. Enoch nodded and stalked cat like up the stairs. Joren noticed a slight bend in the mans back, but nothing noticeable at this stage. At the top of the stairs the took a left turn down a dark corridor. The walls were heavily decorated with paints of various people and wall hangings. Elena came up beside him and took hold of his hand. He held it lightly in the palm of his hand. Enoch slid around the next corner into a royal rich red corridor. The few torches there gave the place a eerie look to it. He stopped and let her lady inside. He followed giving a small smile. " Oh, it's just the way I left it!" Her lady squealed. Joren noticed a small smile on Enoch's face. " Oh Joren isn't it wonderful. I haven't been home for more then 9 years! And it's so good to be here finally with you!" The glint in her eye made Joren wary. " If you would follow me please, my lady, I will show you to your room" Joren followed out, he wanted to know where his daughter was going to be. Enoch led them further down the corridor and about 5 doors down to the left he stopped and opened the door to a room nearly as grad as the lady's. He doubted that Elena had ever slept somewhere so grad, even though she had been brought up in a noble home. She was shocked and slowly moved into the room. Joren smiled at this. Enoch left them to wonder down the corridor to where their lady was un packing. Joren watched him and glared. He suspected that Enoch loved their lady. He didn't know why he felt jealous but he did. He decided to forget about it and watched Elena walk around the room. " Joren? Why didn't you ever tell me you were going to marry the person who kept me prisoner?" Joren smiled at her. " I'm not darling one. That's just a cover for me and you while I do a job for her. It's all a prank" " Is that why she said I was your daughter?" Oh that hurt, the hit him square in the heart. He looked at her. " Yeah I suppose so." She nodded and then continued to search the room. Joren smiled secretly and went back to his lady.  
  
~* 3 weeks later *~  
  
Aethelwynn linked arms with his and plastered a fake smile onto her face. Her rusty yellow skirts belled out around her. Her hair was done up with jewels. She was almost as beautiful as Tana when he saw her like this. He wasn't at all comfortable how ever. He never much liked the court wear. It was supposed to be their first public appearance together. The king wanted to see them. As they passed people they waved or stopped for small talk and gossip. Joren was bored out of his mind. As her ladyship caught up on all the latest gossip Joren looked around and inspected the place. The front gates were guarded heavily, the windows were high with no chance or crawling through them. Now he knew why this cover was so good. If he was a friend of the Kings then he could get into the palace with out ever having to sneak. Well he would have to sneak once inside but he could deal with that. He turned his awareness back to the group of ladies and excused himself for a moment while he went to talk some males. When he was gone a couple of the ladies followed his path. " Wow, where did you pick him up, Aethe? He is very handsome." She just smiled and showed both her dimples. " We met while he was in the park with his daughter."  
  
" Oh he's a single father! That is so adorable!" " What is his name?" " Jorenthan" " Oh my it suit's him to. Look at his blonde hair! I have never seen hair like that before on a male. And he is well built. Oh and don't get me started on his black eyes! Oh, Aethe, you get all the luck!" She smiled again. She hadn't had this much attention for a while. Though she did mind talking about him like that. He was her fiancée not theirs. She continued to smile and answer their questions with lady like answers. She was actually glad when Joren came back. He smiled at the ladies and they all admediately swooned. He would definitely be spoken of for weeks to come. " Good day ladies! It's a beautiful day for late Autumn, don't you think?" Aethelwynn was amazed at how quickly he picked up court etiquette. " Oh indeed it is Lord Jorenthan!" A girl called Constance spoke softly. Joren turned his attention to her. " And what may be the name of the brightest young lady here?" She blushed " Constance" She held out a dainty hand and he took it lightly and kissed the back of her hand. " My pleasure to meet you Constance. You must make sure that you come and have tea with my Lady and I one stage at the manor." He gave her a small version of his smile and turned to Aethelwynn. He took her arm in his carefully " I'm sorry to break up this lovely gathering but my Lady and I must continue. Can't keep the king waiting!" " Most certainly not, Lord Joren." Neither Aethe or Joren got the chance to see who spoke. They continued on through the gates. Passing through various gardens and courtyards, Joren could now see where all the good peoples taxes went. Though they weren't high he was sure that they could be used for better things. A man in a red long coat and black pants came forward to greet them " The king is waiting for you" Was all he said. Joren followed obediently, taking in his surroundings and mapping them out in his mind. The man led them through several arch ways, great halls, and smaller rooms. Finally he entered a grander chamber then he had ever seen. The walls were royal blue trimmed in gold. And at the back of the room, behind a long red carpet sat two huge chairs. One was empty the other was occupied. Joren thought this all a little too much like it was in childrens tales and had to control himself enough not to laugh. The man in the seat was.interesting in Joren's view. He had a definite presence about him but seemed a kind enough man. Joren presumed this was the king, though the man wasn't as dressed up as some would of thought. Their guide stopped in front of him and bowed. " May I present Lady Aethelwynn and her Lord Jorenthan" The kings gaze flickered over to the pair. A ghost smile appeared on his pale features. The royal blue of the room reflected the blue of his eyes. Black tendrils fell messily in front of his face. Joren smiled back for this was truly a king, one who cared more about those around him then himself. Aethelwynn bowed beside him and he followed suit, his eyes never leaving the kings. The kings smile grew and he rose and descended the couple of steps that were there towards them. " Lady Aethelwynn, a pleasure to meet you again. But I see the man that you bring with you is different this time" His eyes flickered from her to Joren and then back, his voice smooth and his words deliberate. " Yes your majesty, Lord Nathan was killed in an unfortunate accident back in Terjaisa." She paused " It is a pleasure to see you again too your majesty." She half curtsied to him. Joren saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. " And Lord Jorenthan. I welcome you to my court." Joren bowed to him and smiled " I hope that you and your Lady would join me in a dinner celebration tonight" " We would be delighted to your majesty." The king smiled at Joren and the turned and then gracefully walked over to his throne and sat there again, his eyes alight. " Clark, would please escort Lady Aethelwynn and Lord Jorenthan to the ball room. For I am sure that there is much gossip that is needed to be caught up on." The man half bowed to him and then gestured for Joren and Aethe to follow him. Both of them bowed to the king before leaving him. The room was a seething mass of bodies. Joren looked around in horror. A couple of people turned to face them, some smiled others didn't. Aethelwynn moved forward gracefully and started to greet people with a smile that could of passed as real. She turned to Joren and smiled, ushering him forward she continued to introduce people to him of all statuses and races. He smiled and answered their questions politely and with out hesitation. Although to the rest of the hall it seemed like he was enjoying himself he couldn't help but praise the gods when it was announced by Aethelwynn that they must be off. Walking gratefully out of the hall he breathed in the outside air with thanks. " I hope I never have to do that again." He mumbled to Aethe. " Well you have to. Tonight. But the worst is over. Most of the unimportant people are out of the way. Tonight we meet all the really important people of Terronta. The people who keep this country running smoothly." She paused. " And most likely the people who you are going to have to get rid of when it comes time for you to kill the king." She stopped and smiled sweetly at him. He stood their shocked. " I can't believe that you say thing's like that so openly. It could blow my cover and then who would you get to kill the king so your cousin will rule?" he mumbled. The smile dropped from her face and she stared coldly at him. " You have no way out of it if you still want your daughter to live." She smiled overly at him again. " Now lets stop this bickering sweet, and get home to get dressed for the dinner that the king has invited us to." She linked her arm with his and then continued down the bridge. The river of thoughts rushed through his mind and he could hardly believe that he was still sane by the time that they got back to the manner. Elena was playing chess with one of the maids. Enoch was watching her from the other side of the room , no emotion was shone in his eyes.except when Aethe walked in the room. Joren watched as Enoch's eyes lit up and he welcomed her home cheerfully. Elena looked up from her chess game and a smile crossed her face when she saw Joren. " Jor-Daddy, look I'm winning in chess!" she exclaimed, correcting her self before she made a fatal mistake. Enoch looked over at her and then at Joren with a questioning brow. Joren smiled and went over to Elena. " That's wonderful darling! Now you have to go and get dressed for we have been invited to a dinner party by the King!" " Really? The King? Stop pulling my leg dad. You know that he only invites high nobles to dinner, I'm to smart for you!" Joren smiled at her. " Well then, we must be high nobles, because he invited us tonight, by his own word!" Elena's face lit in surprise. " Don't lie to me" " I'm not" He tried not to laugh. She eyed him suspiciously and when he smiled and nodded she jumped into his arms screaming. " oh my goddess, oh my goddess. I can't believe this!" She stopped. " What am I waiting for? I need to get ready!" She ran out of the room and stamped up to the stairs to her room, screaming for maids the whole way there. Joren watched as a couple of maids followed her hastily up the stairs. Turning to Aethe he found her smiling at the young girl. " I must follow suit." He told him smiling that floated past him and up the stairs. That left Enoch, the servant Elena was playing and Joren. Silence drew out the tension until Joren cleared his throat. " I suppose that I must get ready as well. Enoch, can you call for a tailor for the ladies and myself and in the mean time I will have a bath." He turned to the servant. " You, come with me." The servant got up obediatenly and followed Joren out the room. " What is your name boy?" " Rowan, master." " Rowan, how old are you?" " I would be 16 now, master." " Rowan can you do me a favor?" " What ever master wants." " I want you to stop calling me master." He stopped and turned to face him " and I want you to come with us tonight so Elena has a familiar face around. You too seem to be getting on great, I have seen you show her around before" " Yes mas-Joren" Joren started walking, Rowan in close tow.  
  
In the clear night every star could be seen. A light breeze teased the company's clothes. Joren turned around to watch Rowan teaching Elena a game, their laughter filled the air. Aethelwynn was holding on to his arm tightly and not saying a word. Finally a man dressed in red came to greet them and show them to where the dinner was being held. Aethelwynn floated forward taking Joren with her. His tailor had done an excellent job on clothing him. He was dressed comfortably and elegently. His black breeches and white shirt was almost what he usually wore, but just dressed with silver thread. Aethelwyn was wearing a midnight blue dress, that sighed as she walked along beside him. Light made the jewels on her gown sparkle like the stars in the sky. Elena was dressed similar and Rowan looked like Joren but with blue. A table was set in the middle of the room, the people who had been invited hovered around the edges introducing themselves or catching up on all the gossip they had missed that day. Aethelwynn and Joren moved towards the closet group and started talking with them. Joren noticed that Rowan took Elena too a young group of kids that would have to of been at least 3 years younger then Elena. He decided not to worry about her. She would have to get used to it. He drew his attention back to where Aethe was deep in conversation with another women. The others of the group talked amounst themselves. He looked boredly around the room. Finally the king was announced and all conversation stopped. Sighs of silk was all that he heard as everybody in the room bowed down to him. Joren was the last to bow and when he rose he noticed a smile on the kings face. He ushered everybody to take a seat so that the party could begin. Elena took a seat beside Rowan just over from where Joren was sitting. He was glad because this meant that he could keep an eye on her. " Let the dinner begin!" Declared the king. Everyone around him started taking food elegantly from the dishes infront of him. 


End file.
